


我的未婚夫好像哪里不太对

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: 陆氏财阀长子陆东植在表明自己是个gay之后被迫参加相亲，没想到......
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

1、

陆东植，华尔街某家小型证券公司的底层职员，因为是亚裔，脾气又特别软，说得好听是温柔，说得难听就是懦弱，因此是全公司的压榨对象。比如永远是让他去买咖啡，永远是他做背锅侠，永远是他加最长的班......

其实在他前二十年的人生里，尽管上有精明能干的姐姐，下有优秀出色的弟弟，性格懦弱的陆东植先生还是受到父母宠爱的。作为陆氏财阀的长男，虽然是个一无是处只会读死书的书呆子，陆东植也能度过高高在上的优渥生活。毕竟有些东西就是与生俱来的，命运就是世界上最不公平的东西。

之所以陆东植先生现在并不是在自家傲视首尔的高楼大厦里，高枕无忧地坐办公室，是因为他二十年来唯一的一次壮举。

他出柜了。新年。当着全家人的面。

然后在大年夜被扫地出门。

黑卡被停了、生活基金被停了，所幸出国留学交的保证金还能用，陆东植没有成为一个失学儿童。他当了自己的手表，给自己买了一张首尔飞洛杉矶的单程机票。居然靠着剩下的钱和勤工俭学，也顺顺利利地读完了大学。

其实有没有优渥的生活，对陆东植来说没有什么所谓。他的性格就注定了他不是个会享受的人，也不是那种花天酒地的纨绔子弟。废柴陆东植，好像天生就应该是一个庸庸碌碌的底层职工，一辈子被人使唤、被人欺负、被人压榨。这就是废柴的命运。

陆东植，揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，把电脑关机，现在是凌晨三点，其实也没有什么回家的必要——如果那个潮湿的地下室也能算是家的话。他昏昏沉沉地走出公司大门，凌晨三点，街上只有喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼。陆东植，虽然已经习惯了被压榨，但说到底也是个普通人类。

他困了。

在这种情况下，接到家里的电话，真的比纽约的寒风还要让人精神百倍。

电话那头是已经四年没有联系的父亲，用一种不容置疑和拒绝的语气，勒令他回家。

陆东植很想反抗一下，我的事业呢？我的生活呢？

“机票已经买好了，你别在那种地方给我丢人了！赶紧回家！”

陆东植，时年二十四岁，就像四年前一样，怎么样果断地被赶出门，就怎么样简单地被叫回家。

啊，怎么说呢？虽然知道不太可能，但在回国的飞机上，陆东植还是忍不住幻想了一下是父母终于愿意接受自己的性取向了，这才对嘛！家人之间有什么事情是过不去的呢？二十一世纪的人就是要有这样开放的眼光啊。

“什么？相亲？！”某种程度上，也算是一部分地实现了幻想吧......

“反应这么大做什么？”姐姐一脸你真是大惊小怪的表情，“对方也是很优秀的人呢，大韩证券的长男，一表人才，非常英俊，而且已经是理事了，哎呀我还担心别人看不上你呢。”

“是啊，哥。我也认识徐仁宇理事，的确是一个稳重可靠的男人。”

陆东植大概能明白在自己老爸的心里，徐仁宇这个人怎么样还是其次，最重要的是新闻头条会是“两大财阀的强强联手”之类的东西吧？不要觉得我是软柿子、冤大头啊，我也是会拒绝的！

“已经安排好了明天上午的会面了，两家长辈都会出席的，要好好准备，”陆先生一锤定音，“把自己收拾收拾，看看你现在像什么样子！”

陆东植低头，两百美金一套的成品西装，打折时候买的皮鞋，唐人街买的a货领带。爸爸啊，这就是穷人的生活啊......

陆东植还是去了。并且一大早起来收拾了自己，说是收拾，其实就是刮个胡子，换上定制西服和价格高昂的袖扣、领带夹，男人嘛，再收拾能到什么地步啊？

十二个人汇聚一堂，一个偌大的包厢也显得很满，两个人的家庭组成竟然出乎意料的一致？左边，父亲母亲，姐姐姐夫，长男，次男。右边，父亲母亲，姐姐姐夫，长男，次男。

但是言语间，仿佛能听出来这位徐仁宇理事的家庭氛围不太友好呢？

看上去就非常刻薄的母亲脸上挂着诡异的笑容，像一只蜷缩起来的吸血蝙蝠。父亲就算是笑着看起来也是阴沉沉的。就不谈奇奇怪怪的长姐姐夫和次男了。

爸爸啊，您是在认真地找相亲对象吗？这种人家结了亲会死人的吧？陆东植在心里吐槽。

可是那位徐仁宇理事，倒的确是一表人才，非常英俊，看上去也非常的沉稳可靠。真是太可怜了啊，居然出生在这样诡异的家庭里。

一顿饭很快结束，他们俩几乎是被两家长辈强迫着出去“兜兜风，玩一玩”。

徐仁宇是开车来的，黑色奔驰，流线型很漂亮。他实在是个很体贴的人，仿佛看出了陆东植的浑身不自在，主动找话题缓解尴尬。

“在东植看来，我们家一定很奇怪吧？”

“啊......有一点，”他才说完就觉得不对，哪有当着人家面说对方家庭不好的，立马改口，“其实也没有，每个家庭的相处方式都不一样吧......”

徐仁宇轻笑了一声，说：“直说也没有关系，因为的确是很奇怪啊。”

“我父亲的妻子，并不是我的亲生母亲，她很早就去世了。父亲很快地续弦，继母又很快地生了一个弟弟......这样的家庭，气氛的确是有点紧张。我父亲是个挺严苛的人，从小时候开始，一切都要靠我自己争取......看我，第一次见面就和你说这些话，很失礼吧？”

“没有没有，徐理事，我——您现在也是一个很优秀的人。”陆东植连忙摆手。

陆东植有点感同身受。虽然他的继母显然比徐理事的继母要好得多，但是毕竟也不是亲生母亲。父亲总是说自己不像他，性情太过柔弱。想必徐理事从小也是听到这样的话吧？不过，和自己相比，徐理事真是一个太坚强太优秀的人了。

陆东植已经三年没谈过恋爱了。自从三年前被嫌弃自己太软弱的学长毫不留恋地甩了之后，废柴陆东植就把所有的心思放在了怎么让自己活下去上面，谈恋爱是有钱有闲的人才配考虑的事情。

所以，在一起出去吃了几次饭之后，面对提出“我们订婚吧”的徐理事，陆东植是震惊的。太久没谈恋爱是一方面，另一方面，这么优秀的徐理事真的会喜欢自己吗？陆东植自己都怀疑这一点。自己几斤几两，他还是心里有数的。他又没有聪明的头脑，也没有什么果断勇敢的人格魅力。对方到底是喜欢自己什么呢？

“因为东植你，是个可爱又温柔、一心一意地对人好的人啊。”徐理事牵着他的手，看着他的眼睛，郑重地对他说，“我被东植对我全心的照顾和关怀俘虏了，想要你一辈子都这样对我，这是我有记忆以来，第一次被人这样认真地爱着。”

被那样一双深情的眼睛看着，陆东植觉得自己心率超过120，大脑无法思考。他，他当然很喜欢徐理事啊。会找街头巷尾不出名的牛排馆，带自己回味留学生活的徐理事；会认认真真记住他的爱好，把他说过的每一句话都记住的徐理事；会说“我们东植是真的很好，对我是很重要的人”的徐理事。

陆东植你清醒一点！是徐理事啊，是又帅气又能干的徐理事在向你表白啊！大脑放弃了已经无法回答的正主，调用了紧急措施，在陆东植反应过来之前，他听见自己说：“好啊，我们订婚吧。”

订婚仪式举办得很隆重。虽然同性婚姻法案已经通过了好几年，但上流社会这么热烈庆祝的，可能还是头一次。大部分的事情基本上都是徐理事安排的，用什么样的花束、什么样的装饰，到底宴请多少人、座位怎么安排......每一件事情，徐仁宇都亲力亲为，就连报纸上的订婚启事都是他亲自起草的。

陆东植有点不好意思，说这些事情交给别人去办就好了啊，没有必要这么麻烦。徐理事在他手上亲吻了一下，眼神柔情地要溺死人。

“可是我希望给东植最好的。怎么办？只想把最好的东西给你，就连天上的星星都想为你摘下来。”

是啊，徐仁宇看着不好意思的转开脸的陆东植笑得更深了，等到陆氏财阀成了我的靠山——就连天上的星星都会变成我的掌中之物。至于那个该死的老男人和趴在他脚边的女人，就让他们去死吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陆东植的未婚夫现在还很正常（大概？

2、

订婚仪式上用的都是厄瓜多尔空运过来的Akito白玫瑰，从入口开始，一路挨挨挤挤地几乎铺满所有空隙。完全满足到场女宾的少女心。

陆东植的姐姐对着会场感叹：“大发。就算之前说了家里有钱随便你们怎么弄，你这个未婚夫也太会了吧？这么好的男人为什么就是同性恋啊？陆东植，你小子运气也太好了。”

运气好吗？陆东植挠挠头，他也觉得自己运气太好了。或者说，可能前二十四年受的所有欺负，都是为了这一回的好运气做的牺牲吧。有因必有果，看着正在接待来宾的徐理事，微微侧耳倾听的样子，陆东植觉得挺划算的。这笔交易不亏。

订婚，说是两个人的事情，实际上完全是出于更多的考量。仪式一来是展现两个人的确相爱，对彼此情深义重，二来是表示，两个财阀要联手了哦，而且这个联盟很稳当呢，股价快点涨吧，加油哦！

徐仁宇又一次收获自己那个脑残弟弟的一个白眼，快乐地笑了一声。

“不过，仪式结束之后是不是还要上你家拜访一下比较好呢？”趁着台上司仪讲话，陆东植询问自己未婚夫的意见，“虽然说是一起定下的婚事，但是你也有一个人到我家拜访过，如果我不去是不是不太好啊？”

徐理事对自己家的态度一直让他有点烦恼。他知道徐理事的家庭情况不太幸福，但也不能因为这个理由总是不让自己去他家啊。没有正式地单独上门拜访过对方父母，总觉得显得自己不太懂礼数，也许会让徐理事的继母因此对他冷嘲热讽呢？

面对他的提议，徐理事楞了一下，才说：“如果对东植来说，这很重要的话，那就去一趟吧。”

因为徐仁宇已经成年，他早就搬离那个充斥着老男人病态趣味的大房子，自己一个人搬出去住了，只有在必要的时候才会回去装装样子。对陆东植的提议，他其实抱了一点恶趣味的心态，大概类似于，啊那就让你见识见识那个老变态有多恶心人好了，可不要被吓哭哦，小白兔。

小白兔陆东植还不知道将会迎接自己的是什么，傻乎乎地坐在主桌，傻乎乎地冲他笑，傻乎乎地吃自己夹给他的生菜叶子。还别说，怪可爱的。徐仁宇想，养个兔子也挺好的，虽然傻了点，至少很乖，还知道把毛凑过来给他撸，还能给他找乐子。

哦，等养肥了还能宰了吃。

事情的走向有点出乎意料。

出乎意料是指，小白兔陆东植没有被吓到。也有可能是被吓到了，但是好像化恐惧为力量了？

事情是这样的。

订婚仪式结束后几天，徐仁宇就带着自己的未婚夫回家面见父母了。因为他没有提前告知家里，所以也没有给家里人假惺惺地做戏的空间。晚餐时间，一家人团坐在饭桌边上，菜式很丰盛，一切都很正常。

直到徐夫人端上来了一盘生牛肝。

然后陆东植几乎是目瞪口呆地看着徐会长面不改色地吃了一块，嚼吧嚼吧咽下去，然后说了一句：“不错。”

他在桌子底下拉了拉徐理事的衣摆，满脸惊恐地看着徐理事。徐理事回应给了他一个无奈的表情。陆东植忽然想起来，在来的路上，徐理事一脸难堪地告诉他，自己的父亲有点奇怪，希望他不要因为这个多想之类的。

“大家都尝一尝吧。”徐会长不知道底下的暗潮汹涌。

啊，难道徐理事在人生过去的三十年里，都一直忍受着这种生活吗？要被迫吃这种恶心到难以名状的东西，还因为父亲的期望而装作很爱吃的样子吗？徐理事真的太可怜了！

眼看着徐理事就要拿筷子了，陆东植忽然站起来了。

“请问，这个牛肝有经过严格的检疫吗？”陆东植眼一闭，心一横，“我之前有看到过新闻，一个人因为吃了生牛肝感染了片形寄生虫，做了七次手术才彻底清除。哎哟，那个肚子里，都爬满了虫，伯父，健康问题一定不能大意啊！”

徐仁宇也惊呆了，他几乎要放声大笑出来，这还是那个又软又乖的陆东植吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈，寄生虫，亏他想得出来。他强忍着笑，咳嗽了一声，拉陆东植坐下来，道：“父亲，东植也是为了您的健康着想，请您不要责怪他。”

开玩笑，就是看在陆氏财阀的份上，徐会长也不能翻脸啊。那张老脸上青红交织的脸色，真是看着都能多吃一碗饭。

陆东植还不知道自己阴差阳错给未婚夫找了点更大的乐子。徐仁宇开车载他回家的时候，他还一脸担心地问：“你之前有吃过那个东西吗？要不要去医院检查一下啊，寄生虫病真的很吓人的。”

徐仁宇笑得更开心了。

“我没跟你开玩笑啊，”陆东植更着急了，“你知不知道这个病会死人的！”

“我知道我知道，东植，”他笑，“公司每年都有体检的，我真的很健康。”

原来他看错人了，这才不是一只小白兔。这明明是一头小鹿，看着乖萌乖萌，实际上会拿鹿角撞人，撞完还一脸无辜地问别人疼不疼。气死人，不偿命。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，到底是哪里跑出来撞上门的宝贝啊，太好笑了。徐仁宇一路就是笑着开车的。

临到分别前，陆东植还非常担心地看着他。

“要不然下周公司体检，你和我一起去？这样东植你总能放心了吧。”他握住陆东植的手，手心里热热的，体温也跟个小动物一样，捏着很舒服。

陆东植耳根都红了，推辞道：“不用了吧，肯定都是你的同事在场，我去多奇怪啊。”

“我们都要结婚了，东植你来认识一下我的同事也很正常。正好那天一起吃个饭吧，我知道一家很不错的土耳其餐厅。”徐理事给了他一个wink。

陆东植有时候，被这样的徐理事迷得神魂颠倒的。强势但又不强硬，虽然是在替别人做安排但是又迷之体贴？徐理事，是一个很有人格魅力的人呢。这样的人，招人喜欢才是理所当然的吧。

徐仁宇把着方向盘，在等红绿灯。陆氏财阀的长男，陆东植，一直以为他是自己最讨厌的那种弱者，没想到原来是个天然黑。本来还想杀了他的。现在看来，说不定圈养一阵子也不错？他在心里的小红本上默默把陆东植的排名往后挪了几个顺位。

加油哦，陆东植，努力做点让我高兴的事情，多活几年吧。

徐理事笑得眉眼弯弯，好一个人间绝世贵公子。

知道徐理事在大韩证券的工作很忙，所以工作日的时候，陆东植一般都做自己的事情，很少联系对方，就算发了信息也不会等着对方回。他在国内朋友不多，或者应该说，他在国内国外朋友都不多。万年被欺压的小透明陆东植，能有几个真心朋友真的比登天还难啊。

不过沈宝景是个例外。

沈宝景女士，看名字是个非常温柔高贵的女士吧。实际完全不是这样的。沈女士自小有个做刑警的梦想，热爱打抱不平，路见不平一声吼，说的就是她。虽然她现在做的不是刑警而是巡警——嘛，曲线救国也是一种途径啊。

难得沈女士今天不值班，两个人约出来喝咖啡。

“结婚？！”沈宝景把刚喝进嘴的一口咖啡吐回了咖啡杯，“在开玩笑吧？为什么要结婚啊？”

“啊，那个，是家里介绍的相亲对象，因为人很好，就......”自打订婚以来，还是头一次有人问陆东植这个问题。大家都在夸他眼光好，祝福他，说他真的是八辈子交来的好运。他被问的一时间不知道怎么回答。

沈宝景一脸怀疑，道：“真的人很好吗？你们才认识多久啊？”

“当然是真的啊，”陆东植忽然底气很足，“又体贴又善良，前天我们在外面的时候，他还帮助了一个露宿的老爷爷呢。”

“呀，陆东植，你是完全被对方迷倒了吧？”沈宝景戏谑。

被昔日的好朋友用一脸“我懂的”的表情看着，陆东植有点怪不好意思的，要他大大方方地承认自己爱另一个人，还是有点难。他身上有非常传统的东方人的一面，大概也是出自家庭的影响，他们是不谈爱的，不会像很多人那样把爱挂在嘴边。

“等有机会，介绍你们认识吧。认识他之后你就会明白了。光顾着说我的事情了，宝景最近在忙什么？”

“说到这个，最近好像发现了几起挺奇怪的案子，我正打算好好研究一下。”沈宝景热血不改当年。

人的性情就是这样，不会因为外部条件不足就被改变，古话说三岁看老，一个人会长成什么样的人，在童年就已经埋下种子了。

徐理事小时候会是个什么样的人呢？应该是那种一看就是班级第一的小朋友吧？穿小小的西装，正儿八经地打领结，头发梳得整整齐齐的那种小朋友，应该也是个严肃的小帅哥。

陆东植决定了，等下次见面，他要问问徐理事，有没有小时候的相册可以看。

徐仁宇刚刚在外面和合作伙伴吃完午餐，打算回公司了。经过隔壁大厦，一转头就看见自己家养的小鹿。笑得好灿烂。在落地窗边的咖啡厅，和一个漂亮的异性喝咖啡。

这家伙，的的确确是弯的对吧？徐仁宇扯了扯嘴角，要是被他发现某只小动物在骗人的话，他一定会在杀鹿之前先把鹿阉了的。

听说，这样肉会比较好吃。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陆东植先生发现他的未婚夫好像有点问题......

3、

手机忽然响了，陆东植看了一眼来电显示。徐理事？今天怎么有空在这个点给自己打电话？他对宝景示意了一下，接起电话。

“徐理事？怎么突然打电话啊，有什么事情吗？”

“刚刚在外面吃完饭回公司，东植你在哪里？”徐仁宇站在十米开外的转角，看着陆东植，“在MINT COFFEE吗？那不是在大韩证券附近，在忙吗？要不要见个面？——啊，在跟朋友见面——高中同学？嗯，玩得开心点。”

为了那个女人拒绝我了。虽然说本来也没有多喜欢那个家伙，但是不忠就等于背叛，是最恶劣的罪过。

徐仁宇挑眉。最近看走势，好像又要到“狩猎日”了呢，正好也还没有选好目标......不如就送这俩一起上本子好了。

“徐理事！”徐仁宇一边想事情一边走着，被从咖啡店冲出来的陆东植握住了手腕，“真是的，怎么会走到这里来啊，离大韩证券还有好远吧？”

陆东植先生，完全没有意识到自己刚刚又一次和死神擦肩而过了，眼睛里现在只有他的徐理事。刚刚打算把他做成一盘香喷喷的烤鹿肉的徐理事。哦，还是先阉后杀那一种。好残忍。

“啊，可能是想着东植你，不自觉地就走过来了吧。不是在跟朋友见面吗？”他往气喘吁吁的小鹿身后一看，果然看到了那个女人。

陆东植把脖子上的围巾系好，半是责备地看了他一眼：“都看到你了，怎么能不打个招呼啊，那也太失礼了。对了，给你介绍一下，这是我最好的朋友，警察沈宝景。宝景啊，这就是我未婚夫，徐仁宇先生。”

徐仁宇大方伸手，道：“初次见面，您好，沈宝景小姐。”作为严格要求自己、按照财团继承人的要求长大的徐仁宇，就算心里有不满，也绝对不会在面子上表现出来。

他本来就高，是完美的倒三角身材，长身玉立，的确赏心悦目。

沈宝景有点能理解为什么自己的朋友会喜欢上这个男人。毕竟按照外在的标准来看，简直是可以打满分的存在。就是不知道人品怎么样，知人知面不知心，往往看上去正常的反而可能不正常。哎呀，她摇摇头，这可是自己好朋友的未婚夫啊，就不能盼着点对方好吗？沈宝景，快把你的职业病收起来！

看看面前两个人眼里的爱意，都要跟星星一样溢出来了，沈宝景深觉自己是个三百瓦的明亮大灯泡，自觉提出告辞：“我还有点事情，那我就先走啦。很高兴见到您，徐仁宇先生。婚礼一定要邀请我哦！”她朝陆东植比了个加油的手势。

“是我打扰了你们叙旧吧？”徐理事有点抱歉的样子，略略皱着眉，看上去愁眉苦脸的，像是做错了事情的小朋友。啊，好可爱啊。陆东植心里的小鹿砰砰地跳着。

“都已经订婚了，徐理事怎么还是这么客气啊？本来就已经说完了，刚才不想打扰你工作才没答应你的。”

“说到客气，明明是东植你更客气，”徐理事拍拍那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，“现在还叫我徐理事。”

既然都到大韩证券楼底下了，不上去好像有点说不过去。

“徐理事......”陆东植还想挣扎一下，他真的不想以理事对象的身份上去，那种万众瞩目的场合总是让他适应不良。然后收到了徐理事一个温柔谴责的目光。他老老实实改口：“仁宇啊——真的不用——”

“只是作为一个普通朋友那样参观一下我的办公室，了解一下未来丈夫在哪里工作，应该也很有必要吧。”

陆东植开玩笑：“什么必要？监督出轨的必要吗？”

“我认为忠诚是人类最好的美德，东植你呢？”

不明白话题为什么突然变得这么严肃，陆东植还没来得及组织好语言，电梯门开了。

参观之旅很顺利。徐理事很照顾地不让他被一群同事发现，悄咪咪地把他偷渡进了办公室。他嘴欠地说了一句，“感觉自己好像是仁宇你的小情人啊”，被男人在脑门上敲了个栗子。

百无聊赖，他看着在忙碌的徐理事，不忍心打扰，只好盯墙上的走势线，KOSPI2175.56，今天收盘涨幅能有一个百分点吗？五日线三十日线交汇又分开......他最后好像是睡着了，躺在徐理事休息室里的柔软皮沙发上，陷入了一个有徐理事的梦境。

但是，为什么徐理事的梦是铁锈色和铁锈味的呢？古古怪怪。被徐理事叫醒的时候，陆东植还迷迷糊糊地陷在梦里。

然后被徐理事亲了一口。

不是那种成人间的亲吻，是那种大人对小孩子，在脸颊上重重的一个亲吻。

诶？陆东植的脑子还没反应过来，茫然地看着徐理事。徐理事又笑了，半是拥抱地把他从沙发上拉起来。呆呆愣愣的小鹿，真是让人心生怜爱。

“现在还早，不如去我家看看？结婚之后，不是要搬过来吗，正好看看要怎么重装修一下。”拿到陆东植小朋友在美国期间的调查报告后，心情大好的徐仁宇先生，甚至心血来潮地愿意把自己的私人领地给这只小猎物看一眼。

徐理事的家，怎么形容呢？整洁地就好像徐理事一样，每样东西都精确地待在自己应该待的地方，就连料理台上的勺子，柄都整齐地倒向一个地方。虽然不想这么说，但是真的感觉是一个很严肃很冷酷的家......

徐仁宇注意到小朋友一脸不情愿，道：“我平时太冷酷严肃了吧，所以家里也感觉冷冰冰的。等东植搬过来之后，应该就会看着温暖很多了。”

也对哦，徐理事对家一直都没有什么归属感，也没感到过什么关爱吧。只是把这里当做晚上睡觉的地方的话，难怪会这样。

对于把家变得温馨起来，陆东植还是蛮有信心的。他能一天就把这个整洁的公寓别墅变成狗窝。

为我们的洁癖徐理事默哀一秒。

“这边就是书房了，可以把这边的沙发挪开，再放一套桌椅，这样东植就可以和我面对面办公了。”

沈宝景曾经对他说过一句话，要了解一个人，首先要了解他的书架。陆东植一眼望过去，全是厚厚的原文大部头，还不全是经济学的，连物种起源这种书都收藏了精装版的吗？徐理事真是个阅读广博的人啊，他想着就忍不住去拿那本书，想拿起来看一下。

很尴尬的事情是——这可能是陆东植这二十四年人生以来最尴尬的事情——这本书，它并不是一本书，它，它是一个暗室的开关啊嘤嘤嘤，是自己的未婚夫的暗室的开关啊嘤嘤嘤——

陆东植，站在那扇缓缓打开的暗室门前，好像中了定身术一样，一动也不敢动，完全呆滞。天国的妈妈啊，现在祈求您保佑一下我还来得及吗？徐理事会不会认为我是一个很鲁莽很没礼貌的人啊，可是我们都订婚了——圣父圣子圣灵三位一体的神啊QAQ

徐仁宇也傻了一秒。

这个倒霉小朋友，为什么偏偏就能选中这一本书啊？他甚至都在脑子里演练了一下当场杀鹿的步骤和场景——不，没有办法善后的，没办法解释陆东植的去向，还不能杀了他。徐理事磨了磨自己的后槽牙。

不过没关系，圆的过去的。没有关系，徐仁宇，你可以的。

“啊，这个设计很特别吧，”他绕到陆东植身前，“因为收藏的是比较危险的东西，所以专门设计了一个暗室。”

陆东植已经害怕到完全僵硬，表情已经难看到几乎是要哭出来了。

又被徐理事安慰一样地拍拍脑袋。

“没关系的，本来也要介绍给东植你的，没想到你自己发现了。我们东植运气真的太好了。进去看看吧，都是非常漂亮的刀剑跟枪械，东植你会喜欢的。”

凌厉的唐刀、简单的蒙古匕首、日本的太刀、各种木柄的花纹的典藏款枪械。这种收藏的确是很危险，应该要放在暗室里才对。徐理事果然是一个考虑周到的人，不像自己，居然会毛毛躁躁地随手动别人的书......陆东植一样一样地看藏品，徐理事就在他边上讲解每样东西的来历和故事。

各种历史典故信手拈来，还讲得头头是道，真是博学啊。陆东植在心里暗暗感慨。

但是......地板上，角落那边，是......血迹吗？！

“徐理事，为什么，地板上会有血啊？”难道是在动刀的时候不当心划伤了自己吗？还是枪械走火伤到了啊？这种东西这么危险果然以后应该让徐理事当心一点——

“啊，这个，这个是我上次不当心摔倒磕到的。”一秒极速撒谎，这种挑战应急能力的事情真的不适合徐仁宇。他比较喜欢把一切事情安排得井井有条，但很明显陆东植这个家伙完全不按常理出牌。话说回来怎么会擦漏那一点呢……到底怎么会没擦干净的？要不然下次换个洗涤剂吧。

“这样吗？”小朋友睁大眼睛，对这个谎话接受良好。

徐仁宇松了一口气。

“不过，走路平地摔可能是大脑前庭系统出了问题......也可能是小脑中风或者脑梗塞的前兆。徐理事你虽然才比我大六岁，但是工作这么忙，平时一定要注意身体啊！脑梗塞的致残率和死亡率都是很高的......”我不想才结婚就死丈夫......

看着徐理事的表情，陆东植默默地把最后半句话咽了回去。

——————————————TBC

今日采访

风铃：今天陆东植先生觉得未婚夫有哪里不对劲吗？

陆东植先生：啊，我很担心他的健康问题。总觉得年纪轻轻就很容易早死的样子，身体状况实在不太对劲啊......

风铃：请问徐仁宇先生对此有什么感想呢？

徐理事：杀鹿。喝鹿血。（磨刀霍霍向小鹿）

其实那个，徐理事或许有听说过一滴精十滴血吗？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐理事的心软得一塌糊涂

4、

明明应该是一个温馨愉快的夜晚的，活生生被不着调的陆东植同学给毁了，差点整成了电锯杀人狂那样的惊魂夜。

徐仁宇在心里拼命克制自己杀人的冲动，告诉自己眼前的人真的不能杀，杀了他会很麻烦的。

他其实平时对自己的欲望克制得很好。虽然说是拿杀人当做排解和消遣，但是生活精密的他就连这点消遣都严格地按照计划表执行——锁定目标，进行调查和了解，然后在合适的日子，神不知鬼不觉地动手。

有点像打猎，但是比打猎更有趣。人濒死的表现和动物是完全不一样的，动物会睁着一双迷惘的眼睛，不明白自己怎么就死了一样；而人会抓着任何能抓住的东西，想要逃跑，想要呼救，哭着说求求你放过我吧，向任何能想到的神明祈求。

徐仁宇对此嗤之以鼻。卑贱的和尘土一样的弱者，无论在生命的最后关头怎么挣扎、怎么样努力地逃跑，都不过是在被玩弄而已。这就是弱者唯一的价值。

至于神明？呵。那是给弱者的成人童话。真正强大的人是不会相信这些东西的。

徐仁宇先生坚信自己是强者、是捕食者，坚信自己的内心强大到不需要依靠任何其他。

至于这个尽说些招人讨厌的话的陆、东、植——一定会给他买好一份可观的保险之后送他上西天的。

坐计程车回家的时候，陆东植心里还蛮忐忑的。哎，为什么自己这张嘴就老是说点会得罪人的话啊？！要别人当心身体就好好说不就完了吗？到底是为什么非要说致残率那些啊陆东植！

听到那样的话，徐理事居然还能笑着说没关系，看出来东植你很担心我了。人家果然是太善良了吧，到这地步了还给我一个台阶下。徐理事简直就是没长翅膀的天使啊。

不过，徐理事今天下午好像亲了我呢。

KISS。亲吻。

光是想到这个字就能让陆东植先生羞涩地把脑袋埋进计程车的人造革后座。

啊，一直以为徐理事是那种就算亲吻都会严格按照计划进行的人结果居然就亲了才睡醒一脸傻样的我吗？

其实和徐理事这样的人，不管是接触也好、交往也好、订婚也好，陆东植心里总有点不切实际的感觉。就连称呼也一直都是那样客气的“徐理事”，两个人明明都订婚了，也只是牵过手而已。对比起自己，徐理事这么优秀，虽然嘴上说着喜欢自己的温柔，但这种喜欢是不是真实的、能维持多久，陆东植心里完全没有底。

所以，难道徐理事是那种外表严肃，内心相当活泼的男人吗？其实是真的很喜欢我吧？

还怪可爱的啊。

自我感动得很陶醉的陆东植不知道，他心里可爱的、内心活泼的徐理事，此刻正在翻看关于他的调查报告。

TITLE：关于陆东植先生201x年——201y年的调查报告

第一部分，简单的家庭介绍和小学中学高中，无趣，跳过。

第二部分，大学生活。虽然下午已经草草翻过一遍了，不过知己知彼，百战百胜，完全了解猎物，是一个猎人的基本操守。

UCLA金融工程专业毕业的？那应该是脑子很聪明的高材生啊，看成绩单也不像是花钱进的大学啊。徐仁宇对某人的脑回路相当无语——要不是因为这里证书都很全，几乎就要以为对方脑功能有问题了。

人际关系。少得可怜。要是在那个时候被杀了，都不会有人知道他死了的那种可怜。

交往对象：Alfred Chao。好像就是为了这个人才跟家里出柜的。啊，被狠狠地甩了呢。真可怜。

正常人看见这份报告可能会觉得陆东植很惨，心生怜悯。徐仁宇就不一样了，他只觉得陆东植是蠢得活该。话又说回来，尽管他一贯讨厌没有生存价值的蠢货——但陆东植的蠢和别人的显然又不一样。别人的是愚蠢，而陆东植的蠢，仿佛处处都是在为自己大行方便。拒绝了生牛肝、相信自己临时编的谎话......

徐仁宇决定，自己对陆东植的观感复杂到目前不能轻易下定论。

真要算起来，徐家的家业比起陆家简直是小巫见大巫。毕竟徐家主要是做证券，赢在现金流大，而陆家是真真正正的财阀，从生到死，陆氏财阀旗下的集团能给人全包的那种。

因此，别看陆东植看起来一副很好欺负的样子，实际上是不太好惹的——虽然由于他本人脾气过分好，以至于很多人从头到尾根本不知道他是财阀家的孩子。

这样的陆东植，人生二十四年以来，头一次使用了自己的特权。

把大韩证券的例行体检安排到了陆氏旗下的私人医院。

被爱屋及乌的大韩证券员工，基本上都是普通的工薪家庭出生，可能是这辈子唯一一次有机会踏进这种收费昂贵的地方，在群里疯狂八卦。某个匿名人士表示，这个好像是理事的未婚夫安排的，因为太担心理事的健康问题了。

口区，这狗粮吃得人想吐。

“什么？照出了不明的阴影吗？”陆东植噌地一下站了起来。

年轻医生被质问出了一身汗，不是说这位大少爷脾气非常好的吗？这是怎么了为什么这么凶啊——还是态度非常恭敬地回答：“是的，基于徐先生的年龄和身体状况，推测可能是结石，但也不排除肿瘤的可能性，还需要进一步的检查。我们会立马安排CT的。”

做完CT还需要医生进行图像处理跟选片。

陆东植跟徐理事两个人在等候室排排坐。徐仁宇气定神闲地坐在那里用手机处理公务，而陆东植坐立不安地各种张望，还紧紧皱着眉。

看着不像是徐理事有病，而是陆东植有病。

“别担心，不会有事情的，”徐仁宇拉了拉他的胳膊，“看东植你啊，比自己生病还紧张。”

“怎么能不担心啊，虽然医生说只是有可能......啊，这种丧气话——你怎么能对自己身体一点都不上心！都已经比我大六岁了怎么还学不会好好照顾自己啊？”被小朋友一本正经地训了一顿。

徐仁宇觉得有点好笑，正想说点什么安慰一下对方，就听到这个小朋友嘚吧嘚吧地继续往下讲。

“一开始去见徐理事之前，我其实只想赶紧完成任务，然后离开的。徐理事第一次约我出去吃饭的时候，我真的吓了一跳，想着这么优秀的人不会喜欢我的吧，还以为是应付长辈而已。明明一直都是你在照顾我，表白的时候却说什么‘因为你是个温柔的关怀别人的人’。我啊，真的是一个完全没有什么优点的人，总是做错事情，说错话——可是我是真的很喜欢徐理事你，想要和你结婚，一辈子在一起......”

小朋友说着说着把自己感动哭了，眼泪汪汪地看着他，可怜巴巴的。

不过这次不是让人讨厌的可怜了。这一次的可怜，会让徐仁宇先生想把这个小朋友搂进怀里，拍拍他的脑袋。

他是个巧舌如簧的人。但在这个时候，那一贯很好用的甜言蜜语却如鲠在喉。

说什么呢？说我其实一直在利用你，想靠你把我可悲的继母和弟弟扳倒，还一直打算杀了你的，你在我眼里就是个低微的弱者，一无是处。

这话未免有些太过混蛋，混蛋如徐仁宇都觉得听起来有点过分。

好吧。他注视了这个浑身上下都散发着“快来安慰我”的气息的陆东植小朋友，几不可察地叹了一口气，然后伸开双臂，把对方的脑袋摁在了自己宽厚的肩膀上。

“我们东植啊，还真是个小朋友呢，”他摸摸对方的背，拍拍陆东植的卷毛脑袋，感觉自己像是提前进入奶爸生活，又或者是在安慰什么大型犬，“就算是癌症，现在也有治疗方法的，啊，别哭了，别哭了，东植。”

不知道怎么，在这一瞬间，徐仁宇先生忽然觉得自己的心变得很柔软。柔软的好像陆东植蹭在他脸颊上的卷曲的头发，挠得人痒痒的；又好像是春天照在天台上的阳光，吹过的第一缕春风，湿润、温暖，会让种子发芽、会让花朵打苞。

就像是一个神迹。他的心软得一塌糊涂，简直不像话。

眼看着这个生离死别的气氛，医生都有点不好意思打断了。在等候室门口看了半天也没见这两人要分开，医生大声清了清嗓子，敲门。

“徐先生，陆先生，这个是CT报告，看上去只是普通的肝胆管结石，没有什么大碍，只要三餐规律清淡，减少饮酒抽烟，不发作就没有什么问题了。”

看着跟上去问医生注意事项的陆东植，徐仁宇叹了口气，收拾他落在椅子上的外套。

一低头，看见自己手工定制的西装上的眼泪鼻涕印。

陆东植，等死吧。

——————————TBC

问：徐理事，您是爱上陆东植先生了吗？

徐仁宇：不是。


	5. Chapter 5

5、

自从查出了有胆结石之后，徐仁宇就觉得陆东植神经兮兮的，早上七点已经在给他发消息提醒他记得吃早饭，中午十一点就在提醒他应酬的时候少喝酒少抽烟，到了下午三四点就在问他要不要来家里吃晚饭。

语气怪可爱的。

「早餐要记得吃哦！请一定少吃点腌制食品，不然亚硝酸盐含量会超标^_^」

「今天也有应酬吗？可以的话就少喝点酒吧，解酒药上次放在你车里的储物柜里了:)」

「妈妈邀请你来家里吃晚饭，今晚有空吗？家常便饭，人来了就可以了，大家都说很想你^o^」

所以这个人到底为什么这么喜欢用表情啊？徐仁宇对着光可鉴人的玻璃窗发呆，看到自己脸上大大的笑容，又立马回正——有什么好笑的，这个小朋友真是烦死人了。

不过，今天已经到十一点了，为什么还没有发信息过来？是因为今天早上我没有回他消息吗？徐理事陷入沉思，小朋友的心难道这么脆弱吗？现在的年轻人是这个样子的吗？

徐理事完全是想多了。

把时间拨回到半个小时前。

“姐姐？今天怎么回家了啊。”睡到十点多钟才从床上爬起来，还困得迷糊的陆东植，一走下楼就看见一脸忧心忡忡的姐姐。早上挣扎着听着七点的脑钟，爬起来给徐理事发了个消息之后，就睡得完全昏过去了，真不明白自己在美国的时候怎么能坚持每天六点起床的，真是社畜的奇迹啊。

姐姐恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼。

“东植啊，你对仁宇也太不上心了一点吧？”

“没有啊，我对他挺上心的，今天早上我还——”

被姐姐毫不留情地打断了：“听说徐会长把那个不学无术的二儿子叫回国了，好像打算让他进入大韩证券做常务。”

陆东植一脸问号，不解：“有什么问题吗？父亲不也让东灿在公司工作吗？”

被姐姐翻了一个大白眼。

“爸也让你去管理证券公司，但是你不肯啊。妈呀，陆东植，你怎么心这么大啊？仁宇那孩子在公司做了这么多年，才是个理事，不学无术的弟弟一进公司就是常务，他心里能好受吗？！徐忠贤那个老匹夫也是，偏心真是偏的没边了。”

......啊，原来是因为这个原因啊。

陆东植想到有一次他在等候室，等徐仁宇下班。透过玻璃窗，看见对方微微歪着头，一脸专注地听员工报告，看见对方带着笑意和下属点头致意，说再见——这样一个人，应该是很喜欢自己正在做的事情，并且为之骄傲的吧。

他是个心思敏感的人，能够感到徐理事是一个多么骄傲的人，不管是工作也好，平时相处也好，总是处在掌控地位的徐理事，是在努力地向父亲证明自己的能力，渴望得到认可的人。

如果真的是这样，徐理事现在的心情已经糟糕透顶了吧。

陆东植一下子蔫了，完全不知道该怎么办才好。

他又不能跟徐理事说，我家有好多子公司，你要不要来随便搞个社长做做，真的会把对方气哭吧？不过气得委委屈屈、两眼通红的徐理事，想想都觉得好可爱啊......打住打住，不能再想了。

姐姐就这么看着自己弟弟傻站了半天，一会儿愁一会儿笑的，然后着急忙慌拿了外套就出门了。

“东植啊！都要准备做午饭了，吃完再走吧！”

“我有点事要出门一趟，不在家吃了！”

什么啊......昨天不是才吵着想吃姐姐秘制的烤肉吗，没良心的臭小子。

徐仁宇理事今天没有收获未婚夫的体贴短信，从十一点开始就持续低气压。

可怜兮兮的小秘书朝曹组长哭诉：“欧尼，刚刚我进去送文件的时候不当心放得重了一点，就被理事骂了，连这点小事都做不好为什么还要呆在这里，理事居然说了这样的话，我不会被开除吧呜呜呜呜......”

这已经是半个小时以来第三个被吓得眼泪汪汪的小姑娘了，曹组长头疼，一转身，看见正在走过来的陆东植小少爷。

“没事了，理事的心情很快就会好起来了，你不会被开除的。去午休吧，理事这边不需要人了。”

徐仁宇正在看本季度的报告，十分钟看了五页，挑出来了两个数据错误，烦得想把做报告的人全部开除，忽然听到极其不规律并且随便的敲门声。

那个秘书，立马就要把她开除掉。

他一脸不爽地抬头。

“东植？为什么突然来公司了？”

一脸不爽变成了一脸笑意。

目睹全过程的曹组长表示：呵，狗男男。

“来找你吃午饭，平时都是你约我，这次我来约你啊。”小朋友从门口探出一个脑袋。

像是只小猫咪，想撸。

徐仁宇不是喜欢小动物的人，很小的时候就会故意把弟弟养的猫丢进池塘里，看它咪咪地叫，淹死。弱者养的弱者，只配得到这种待遇。

他自己都不明白自己了。为什么会对陆东植这种弱者有这么多乱七八糟的想法啊。

更烦了。

陆东植真是个烦人精。粘人精。

觉得自己烦得脑子都要炸了的徐仁宇理事，最后还是出去跟粘人精一起吃饭了。只是没有回他消息，就到我办公室来找我，呵，要是不去陪他吃饭，还不知道要作成什么样呢。徐仁宇想，陪他出去吃个饭就能消停了吧。

小粘人精陆东植带他去吃烤肉了。

“知道有点不健康，所以给你点了很多蔬菜。”小粘人精说。

吃烤肉就吃烤肉，为什么要让我吃蔬菜，烤过的肉不健康，烤过的蔬菜就健康了吗？

“回想一下觉得自己真的太草率了，应该提前跟你讲一声的，还好你今天中午有空。”

不，我很忙，我推了几个行程才能和你出来吃饭的。

“仁宇你在大韩证券做的这么优秀，没有考虑过自己创办一家公司吗？”

我知道我很优秀，你——什么？徐仁宇的脑内吐槽中止了。

“这个，我父亲也需要有人在大韩证券帮忙，家族式经营的传统吧。东植家里不也是一样的吗？”他假装不在意，问：“怎么了，突然想起来这个事情？”

“我啊，仁宇也知道，我在国外也是做证券这一块的吧？我爸想让我进子公司做事情，但是感觉被家里管着，还是会比较压抑吧。所以，在想你会不会也这么觉得。”陆东植讲得磕磕绊绊，一看就是在骗人。这个小傻子，骗人都不会。

徐仁宇没有回答。

“啊，如果是担心资金问题的话，我这边能动用的家族基金，拿个几十亿出来没有问题——”陆东植以为对方在担心别的问题，急急忙忙地想表示别的都不用担心。

“不是的，东植，我没有想过这个事情，”徐理事笑了，“我现在只想把父亲交给我的事情做好。”

“在那种事情之后，依然是这么想的吗？”

徐仁宇被问得一愣，那种事情是什么事情？

“即使......徐会长要让志勋进入公司成为常务，你还抱着原来的想法吗？”陆东植又问了一次。

然后看到男人低头笑了一下。

原来这个小粘人精今天这么奇奇怪怪的，就是为了这个事情啊。徐志勋那个废物，就算是把会长的位子给他坐，他会做吗？那种蠢货就是被捕食者，弱到把猎物送到嘴边都不敢开口咬的——废物。这种废物，还不值得他担心。

也不值得这个小粘人精担心。

“是，东植，我依然抱着原来的想法，”徐理事诚恳地说，“如果是这个事情的话，不用为我担心，我很好。”

就算被徐理事这样安慰了，陆东植也非常担心，是不是在背地里很难过，但是不好意思跟他说呢？

谁知道第二天，在外面跟几个公司高层吃饭的时候，就听说那个徐家二少，疯了？

“听说满嘴都只会说胡话呢，不停地说自己被绑架了，对方把他吊在房梁上什么的。”

“怕不是磕嗨了吧？”

几个人就露出心照不宣的笑容。

陆东植心里有点不安，给徐理事打电话，对方却没有接，到大韩证券去，曹组长说突然被会长叫回家了。那个老头子该不会觉得，是徐理事干的吧？哎，做人怎么能这么过分啊——陆东植觉得真的不能忍，一路怒气冲冲地开车到了徐家。

佣人给他开门，他一走进客厅，就听见徐会长在质问自己的未婚夫。

“你昨天晚上在干什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

6、

徐仁宇在犹豫，但犹豫显然会带来更多的怀疑，所以他还没想好就开口：“昨天晚上我和东植在一起。”

他明明......没有和我在一起。陆东植心往下一沉。不，不会的，徐理事不可能干出那种事情的，是因为担心被徐会长猜忌吧？陆东植在心里给对方寻找借口，一定是这样的，是因为自己在家没有证据，怕让父亲更加怀疑吧？

陆东植站在转角处，手里捏着一份文件。

那是他在证监会的朋友给他的，一份要对大韩证券进行处罚的文书。

昨天晚上，他专门请人攒的局，拜托别人起草的针对徐志勋的任事下达的监管措施决定——“不符合《证券公司资产管理办法》”，虽然证监会跟财团势力比起来就是胳膊拧不过大腿，但是陆氏财团想搞一个大韩证券还是绰绰有余。

他本来都打算好了的，因为徐理事是个太隐忍太温柔的人，所以尽管自己是个懦弱的人，还是想着要替徐理事出头的。很多事情很多话，徐理事只能忍着，而他却可以帮徐理事做、帮徐理事说出来。

“很抱歉打扰您，伯父，”陆东植慢慢地从阴影里走出去，朝徐会长躬身，“因为有点急事要和仁宇说，所以不得已打扰您和仁宇的谈话了。”

“哦，东植啊，你来的正好，昨天晚上仁宇和你在一起吗？”

陆东植看了徐仁宇一眼。

“是的，伯父。昨天晚上我父母邀请仁宇去我家吃饭了。没能提前知会您，非常抱歉。”陆东植，一个出生二十四年，几乎没有撒过谎，宁愿沉默不语也不愿意骗人的人，面不改色心不跳地为一个人撒谎。

他们从别墅里走出来，彼此沉默不语。

这是很难得的情况。徐仁宇是个擅长找话题的人，陆东植也很乐意给自己喜欢的人捧场，所以他们之间鲜少出现这样令人窒息的沉默。

徐仁宇有点慌张。

他不知道陆东植这个时候突然会来。他原本想，就算是对自己父亲撒谎，对方也不会专程为了这点小事去找陆东植，事后自己有大把的时间，随便捏造理由，向陆东植博取同情，来串好口供。但就算是现在说也为时不晚吧？陆东植这样傻乎乎又容易相信别人的人，每次都是自己说点什么他就信了，很好骗。

“东植啊，我刚刚跟父亲说我们昨天晚上在一起是因为——”

“因为担心徐会长疑心你吗？”陆东植目不斜视，一个眼神都没分给他，专心致志地观察路况。

“是——”

“不用向我解释，徐理事。”陆东植少有的连着两次打断徐仁宇的话。

平时脾气特别好、总是笑嘻嘻的人，一严肃起来或者面无表情，就格外地可怕。

就连徐仁宇都被这样的陆东植弄得有点害怕。

倒也不是在害怕对方揭穿自己的谎话，如果要揭穿自己的话，刚刚就不会在父亲面前为自己圆谎了。那么是在害怕对方猜是自己干的吗？徐仁宇认真分析了一下，如果因为这个陆东植毅然决然要跟自己取消婚约的话——那他是真的很亏。应该是因为这个原因。但是陆东植怎么能不信他呢？陆东植、自己对他这么好——这家伙怎么能不信自己？

“所以你也跟父亲一样，认为是我做的是吗？”徐仁宇语气很差。也是前所未有的差。

但是陆东植完全没有在虚的。

“我没有这个意思，你要这么想我也没有办法。”

两个人不欢而散。

陆东植跟徐仁宇冷战了。

到底是谁发明出来冷战这种可怕的东西呢？

大韩证券，理事办公室，乌云持续遮顶快半个月了，秘书小姐姐每天都游走在被骂和被辞退的边缘，快要疯了。曹组长也要有点吃不消了，一天脾气不好可以忍一天，一个礼拜脾气不好可以忍一个礼拜，半个月是要闹哪样啊？理事您看看您的团队这半个月来的业绩啊，那全是被您的低气压影响出来的低迷好不好？！

但徐仁宇理事本人并没有察觉到自己在低气压。他只是对什么都看不顺眼，什么都觉得烦。早上挑领带的时候，发现自己居然找不到想要的那一根，很烦；上午看报表的时候，五日均线一直在三十日均线下面，很烦；中午吃饭的时候，发现工作餐不好吃，很烦；午休上天台，发现人很多，很烦；下班的时候，要自己开车回家，很烦。

这个世界真是一如既往地令人讨厌。

徐理事喝了一大口酒，眉毛皱得能打结。

那边陆东植已经戳了自己盘子里的牛排第几百次了。

“哥你不要吃就早点给我啊，为什么要这样对它？”陆东灿对自己妈妈把更好的那块牛排给了哥哥耿耿于怀。

“给你吧，我不吃了。”

面对被推到自己面前的千疮百孔的牛排，陆东灿陷入沉思。难道是自己对哥哥态度太差了吗？为什么看上去这么生无可恋啊？哥哥我真的不是故意的？？？！

“哎呀，我们东植还在为了徐理事担心吧？”陆夫人看着继子落落寞寞走上楼的背影，也跟着有点担心，“会长啊，徐忠贤也太过分了，怎么能干这种事情呢？”

“妈，您消息也太落后了，徐志勋那小子早就被人搞了，据说现在天天躺床上哭爹喊娘地说自己遇到变态了，要人去给他抓变态呢。”陆东灿漫不经心地说。

“真的吗？”陆夫人一脸讶异，陆东灿以为自己母亲要感叹世风日下、人心不古了。

谁知道温柔贤淑的陆夫人居然说：“那小子真是活该。”

？？？妈，您哪里不太对吧？

“咳，吃饭的时候话这么多，这件事情我会看着办的。东灿啊，之前交代你的事情做好了吗？早点安排你哥去公司吧，看他在家里天天闲的，我头痛。”陆会长一锤定音。

所以，除了两位当事人，完全没人觉得他们俩会吵架。

徐仁宇没想到对方真的会连着这么久不来找自己。

那家伙不是个小粘人精吗？不是一天能发十几条信息吗？怎么能做到突然说生气就生气，说不来了就不来了这种事情啊。

善变。

今天也不来找自己吗？

徐理事一上午第十八次看手机。然后带着怒气放下，在心里跟自己发誓绝对不会再看手机。

就看一眼时间！

没有新信息。怒气值+1+1+1......

看一下秘书有没有把行程安排发给自己。

没有新信息。怒气值+1+1+1......

看一下今天的新闻。

没有新信息。怒气值max。

陆东植，就祈祷五日均线永远不要超过三十日均线吧。

陆东植被安排去公司上班了，是非常清闲的常务理事，在陆氏金融子公司工作。

首尔江南区地段最好的建筑是陆氏财阀的，陆氏金融就在第二十三层到第二十六层，刚好和对面的大韩证券隔街相望。

陆东植每天早上九点准时打卡上楼进办公室。陆家家大业大，地方也大，他的办公室能顶徐理事的三个大，而且视角很好，高透落地窗。

陆东植上班第一天，就拿着望远镜准确瞄准了徐理事的办公室。

其实陆东植也没想到事情会变成这样的。

他只是那一瞬间，那一瞬间真的动摇了。真的怀疑徐理事是不是做了那样的事情。

是，他是很喜欢徐理事没错，但是他认识徐理事连半年都没有到。他真的了解徐理事吗？徐理事，真的是表里如一的人吗？陆东植没有办法给自己一个说法。

回想起徐理事家里的暗室，和没有擦干净的边角血迹。那真的是专门为了收藏才设置的暗室吗？那真的是徐理事不小心摔倒才磕出来的血迹吗？

陆东植越想越害怕。

万一你是在瞎想呢？有可能这是个巨大的误会啊？

那难道要去问徐理事对方是不是个变态吗？问出口了绝对会被杀掉的吧？

他心里在天人交战，怎么也没办法冷静下来。

门忽然被敲响了。

“请进。”他还觉得奇怪，今天仿佛并没有说在这个点有访客啊。

“东植啊，总算愿意回公司了？终于被姐姐劝得想开了吗？”

“姐，你怎么来了？不是在摩洛哥度假吗？这么快已经结束了吗？”陆东植没想到是自己亲姐。

“听东灿说，你天天愁眉苦脸的，我哪里还有心情度假？到底为什么啊？干嘛愁眉苦脸的。徐志勋那小子，我不是都替你解决掉了吗？”

“什么？！”

姐姐一脸奇怪地看着他：“徐志勋那小子啊，我找人把他吓唬了一顿，你这是什么表情——呀，陆东植，你跑什么？！”


	7. Chapter 7

7、

陆东植从来没觉得电梯这么慢过。

他一路连跑带蹦地跑出陆氏财团的大门，然后冲进对面的大韩证券。

被安保人员给拦住了，他晃了晃手里的卡，就强行冲了过去。

跑进徐仁宇办公室的那一瞬间，陆东植的理智终于归位了，我在干什么啊？！我不能给他发个短信解释吗非得跑过来说？但是为时已晚，徐理事已经用一种饱含着疑惑、委屈、生气等等各种情绪的眼神望着他了。

陆东植觉得自己没法讲了，这要怎么讲呢......

他站在那里，感觉自己是在被公开处刑，扭捏半天，眼一闭心一横。

“徐理事，对不起我误会您了，这个事情是我做错了，真的很抱歉，我不应该不分青红皂白就误会您，也不听您的解释。请您原谅我吧！”陆东植小朋友认认真真地鞠了九十度的躬。

徐仁宇也觉得自己没话讲了。哪有人这样道歉的，大有“你不原谅我，我就不起来”的架势。

“之前不是还说自己没有这个意思的吗？”徐仁宇现在觉得自己之前绝对是疯了才会被这个蠢货吓到，以为对方一直是在扮猪吃老虎。

就凭这个道歉的方式，徐理事就明白自己高估了对方的智力水平。

“啊……那个，我当时真的是一时着急了我才——”陆东植想，完了，这个事情没法解释，因为我真的怀疑过徐理事是不是一个变态啊……

“算了，”徐理事惨然一笑，“我也明白，东植你和我认识时间的确也很短，对我不信任是很正常的，我也不能怪你。”他微微往窗外侧身，举起手装作不经意挡了一下眼睛。

完了，徐理事一定是被自己伤透心了……谁遇到这种事情都会很难过的吧？何况徐理事还是这么真心地喜欢自己。被喜欢的人怀疑……陆东植越发觉得自己干的太不是人事儿了。

陆东植一脸写满了“我很愧疚”，让徐仁宇心情大好，接着作怪。

“也许，我们的结婚日期不需要这么赶，看目前的情况，东植你应该还不是很愿意迈入婚姻吧？我……我也需要时间来好好思考一下。”

莫、莫非，徐理事这是要退婚的前奏吗？陆东植傻了。就算他之前误会徐理事可能是个变态，他也没想着要退婚啊，他很想迈入婚姻啊？！

陆东植就这么被客气地请出了大韩证券。

他垂头丧气回到自己办公室，一推门进去，看见罪魁祸首正在自己的办公桌上吃着零食看电视剧，顿时气不打一处来。

“姐！为什么这么重要的事情你都不告诉我一声啊！”

“这件事情有什么重要的？”姐姐觉得莫名其妙，反问他，“徐志勋那种家伙，都不用我亲自吩咐，我的那些朋友们就主动说要解决掉他了啊！”

所以到底是什么朋友啊我的亲姐？你明明是一个财阀小姐，为什么活的跟黑道公主一样啊？陆东植欲哭无泪。

“到底怎么了？”姐姐终于觉得有点不对劲了，“难道是因为对徐志勋下手太重，仁宇不高兴了吗？妈呀，仁宇这孩子也太善良了吧，不是我说……”

“不、不是这样的。”陆东植真的要难受哭了。

等陆东植磕磕绊绊地说完事情来龙去脉，前因后果，姐姐也觉得无语了。

“呀，陆东植，你脑子里面一天到晚都在想些什么奇奇怪怪的东西？你就看仁宇那个样子，我看他连鸡都不会忍心杀，怎么还可能杀人啊？”姐姐差点被自己这个不着调的弟弟气疯，但生气归生气，心到底还是偏向弟弟的，“仁宇也不好，怎么就不能跟你好好说呢？”

最后姐姐得出结论：“都是那个徐志勋的错，就应该让他直接从这个世界上消失的。”

？陆东植在心里缓缓打出一个问号，这是现在的重点吗？

“哎呀，你放心好了，”姐姐安慰他，“东植啊，姐姐给你想办法，婚礼一定会按时进行的。”

陆东植总觉得哪里不太靠谱的样子。

当晚，徐仁宇就被陆家大小姐邀请去吃饭了。

“仁宇啊，这才第三次来我们家吧？”姐姐态度很亲切，很友好地迎接他。

“是的。”徐仁宇很礼貌地回答，略略带点客气。

“啊，说起来你还没有参观过屋子吧？东植啊，快带仁宇去看看你的房间，装修得可好看了呢。”姐姐不由分说，就把他们两个推上了楼。

沉默、沉默、可怕的沉默。陆东植在前面走，徐仁宇跟在后面。

“咳，到了。”陆东植开灯，让徐仁宇进去。

这个房间怎么说呢，一看就很有陆东植的风格。温暖色系的墙壁，高高的堆到最顶上的书架，上面摆满了各种侦探小说悬疑小说恐怖电影碟，小客厅里摆着布艺沙发，看起来坐上去会很舒服，上面摆着绒面的小抱枕。

有一点点杂乱，但是不会让人觉得不舒服，就像房间的主人一样，虽然总是意外脱线，却不会让人讨厌。徐仁宇还没意识到自己已经不再生气了，轻易地就原谅了陆东植小朋友。

他嘴角的笑还没出来，忽然整间屋子就陷入了黑暗。

黑暗里，他感到陆东植摩挲过来握住他的手。

“可能是断电了吧？”小朋友说，“你抓着我的手，不要被绊倒了，我房间有点乱。”

徐仁宇没有告诉陆东植，自己的夜视能力非常好，免得他又要开始瞎想了。他就这么被陆东植拉着，龟速到达了房门前。

陆东植伸手拧了一下门把手，纹丝不动。再拧一下，毫无反应。

“这个......徐理事，锁好像坏了......”

然后电话也打不通。

姐，这就是你的好主意吗......还真是“好”啊......

徐仁宇大朋友和陆东植小朋友，肩并肩地并排在门口席地而坐。

这样坐着对徐仁宇来说很不舒服，因为他高，腿特别长，这样坐着，就感觉腿都无处安放，很难受。可是陆东植这样坐下来，那他就勉为其难陪陪他好了。徐仁宇认定小朋友在捣鬼，耐心地等陆东植出招。

陆东植又颓又丧，完全不知道做什么好，手足无措。

但黑暗总是容易让人敞开心扉。

“徐理事，你冷吗？”

“还好。”

“有件事情，我说了的话，你可不可以不要生气啊？”陆东植鼓起勇气。

“你先说，我再考虑要不要生气。”

“你弟弟......就是徐志勋那个事情，其实是我姐干的。真的很对不起，我不知道她会做这种事情......姐姐也是因为我太担心了才这样，害你被徐会长怀疑了，真的抱歉，我之前还对你说了那么过分的话。”

陆东植没等到对方的回答，有点心慌，徐理事是生气了吗？是生气了吧？

并不。

徐仁宇被惊到了。

亏他还猜了好久，到底是谁这么行侠仗义、替天行道，居然是那位看着温柔可亲的陆家大小姐？？？？！！！！所以说这种姐姐怎么会有陆东植这样又乖又软的弟弟啊？

徐仁宇：这世界好迷幻。

一瞬间有想跟姐姐结拜的冲动，要是这是我的姐姐就好了，徐仁宇想。

“徐理事......你生气了吗？”陆东植小心发问。

“不，我没有生气。姐姐也是关心则乱，我明白的。”徐仁宇情绪复杂。

“那，我们的婚礼......”

灯亮了。

“哎哟，我之前就说家里线路真的应该重新排一下，都老化了，老是发生这种事故。”一脸抱歉的姐姐打开了门。

姐姐，这也太假了，谁家电路老化还会影响到门啊？陆东植在心里吐槽。

“是，时间长了，电线难免会有损耗的。”徐仁宇却很给面子地附和着。

“所以啊，最近家里决定要装修一下。”

“什么时候——”陆东植疑惑的问题被姐姐掐了一把，中断了。

“仁宇啊，你觉得怎么样？正好你们结婚后也可以偶尔回来住。”

“姐姐，您太贴心了。”

“唉，我就是有点不放心东植这孩子一个人出去住，他一点都不会照顾自己，完全就是个生活残废啊，爸妈都要一起去国外度假，东灿那孩子也要出差，我呢，家里还有丈夫跟孩子，都没办法照应东植......”姐姐一边说，一边看徐仁宇的表情，怎么不动声色的，倒是接我的话啊？

徐仁宇大概明白对方是什么意思，无非是希望自己能照顾陆东植，让陆东植和自己一起住一段时间。如果他是个普通人，可能就一口答应了，举手之劳而已，何况陆东植真是非常有趣的一个人。

但是......很快要到下一次的狩猎日了，陆东植如果和自己住在一起，一定很不方便。

徐仁宇打算拒绝了。


	8. Chapter 8

8、

徐仁宇对着一地行李，认真地思索自己怎么会沦落到这个地步的。

一开始，好像只是被自己的傻子未婚夫请去他家里吃个饭而已啊？然后呢？然后停电了，或者说，人工停电了。话题不知道怎么就变成了，家里要装修。

装修就装修，为什么要把陆东植这个傻子塞给他啊？这个傻子一个人在国外呆了六年，怎么想都不像是生活残废吧？

不是，为什么都已经拒绝了，都已经说了感觉不太好了，陆家的人都有什么自说自话的本领吗？

是的。

陆姐姐决不允许自己的计划出现失败，完全就是强制地把陆东植和行李立马打包好，开车送到了他家。

徐仁宇，可怜的徐仁宇，连一个热乎饭都还没吃上呢。

“啊，等下就让东植给你做一点吧，这孩子手艺，不是我吹，吃了一次绝对会爱上的。”姐姐仿佛在推荐自家的白菜来给猪拱。

所以都能自己做饭的人，一个人活不下去这种话像话吗？就算撒谎，不能编个像样一点的理由吗？

徐仁宇觉得跟这家人没法沟通。

边上的陆东植小心看徐理事的脸色，他也不知道姐姐会做这么过分，但是徐理事是不是其实也很希望他搬过来呢......

不然为什么除了一开始说“感觉这样不太合适”之外，一句反对的话都没有呢？甚至还在搬行李的时候主动帮忙了。

“这个......行李——”

徐仁宇如梦初醒：“哦，行李，明天周末，明天我再陪你一起收拾吧？今天，就委屈东植你睡一下沙发可以吗？”

“没有问题的！给你添麻烦了，真抱歉。”陆东植完全不觉得委曲求全，在国外分文没有的时候，他连公园长椅都睡过。何况这也不是普通的沙发，是徐理事家的沙发呀。

“都已经九点了，不如先出去吃晚饭？”徐仁宇打算把这个突发情况留给晚上慢慢消化，先把眼前的事情解决掉。看了一眼手表，他没打算真让陆东植做饭，头一天搬过来就让人下厨，他成了什么人了。

陆东植倒像是完全不在意这种事情一样，笑着说：“刚刚过来的时候，还从家里顺了点菜过来的。不用这么麻烦，就当是我住在这里的谢礼好啦。”

他爽快利落地卷袖子，提着袋子就进了厨房，切菜、片肉，干净利索，看得出来是经常做菜的人。厨房是开放式的，徐仁宇看着小朋友在案板前忙活，小臂线条流畅，从容地周转在砧板和锅灶之间，认真专注的侧脸——跟平时完全不一样。

去骨手法这么好，如果用来切人的话，应该也会做得很好吧，徐仁宇开始胡思乱想了，什么时候有机会试试就好了。

在厨房忙活出三菜一汤的陆东植，还不知道自己的未婚夫，正在脑内演练怎么把他骗去帮自己分尸，兴冲冲地拿托盘端了菜和饭出来。

配菜准备了腌制的白菜跟萝卜，拌了油醋汁的蔬菜沙拉，炒五花肉，鲜虾饼，还有一道蛋花汤。

是徐仁宇几乎没有吃过的温暖家常菜。

“时间比较紧，就做了这些，也忘记问你有没有什么想吃的了，”陆东植端着盘子朝他抱歉地笑，“下次要让你点菜才行。”

徐会长口味刁钻，什么奇葩恶心爱吃什么，热气的鹿血、生拌的牛肝，都是餐桌上常见的，那个女人做菜也只会考虑到徐志勋那个蠢货的喜好，徐仁宇小时候就养成了有什么吃什么的习惯，长大后工作餐也是按照秘书点的来，很少会提什么要求，一来是太忙，二来是好像也没什么必要。

那种感觉又来了。

像是北大西洋暖流汇进了格陵兰寒流，于是这里生长出了藻类，在海底的岩石上轻轻柔软地招摇；像是寒冬把身体沉入室外的温泉，胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，整个人都被微烫的泉水捂到皮肤发红，舒服地好想一辈子不要起来；像是秋天的云朵，高远爽朗的蓝天，冬天的第一场雪，春天的第一场雨和夏天的冰镇西瓜。

会让人想到世界上一切美好的东西。

完了，徐仁宇想，我真的病了。

距离陆东植登堂入室已经有一个礼拜了。

徐仁宇小心地把日记本和一切杀人用具全部转移到了暗室的上锁橱柜里。他已经做好了详细且周密的计划，确保在需要的时候，陆东植可以被他骗出去，预留出足够的清理时间。

所以眼下就变成了这样，陆东植的悬疑小说（徐仁宇认为那些都非常没有营养）堂而皇之地挤占了半个书架，客厅新安装了DV机和投影设备，可以让两位男主人舒舒服服地窝在沙发里看大屏幕。

虽然陆东植才是那个惊悚电影爱好者，但是不知道为什么，每次一起看电影，最后结局都会变成——陆东植捂着眼睛被吓得屁滚尿流，边上的徐仁宇一边看一边不为所动地处理工作。然后，不知道是从哪一次开始，陆东植自然而然地吓到把头埋在他的肩上。很重，会影响他工作，徐仁宇有点不满，然后放下电脑，认真陪小朋友看电影。

厨房已经完全变成了陆东植的专属领地，他们大部分时间在家吃，陆东植会做的菜基本都是家常菜，却意外地让人喜欢。有时候下班后拉着他一起逛超市，把冰箱塞得满满当当，看着的时候，却觉得仿佛被塞得满满当当的是自己的心。小朋友每天睡前还会监督他喝牛奶吃水果，还自说自话地把酒柜锁了起来。

客厅就完全是足以让徐仁宇崩溃的地狱了，陆东植买了很多小抱枕，乱七八糟地堆在沙发上，完全不符合整个风格也一点都不整齐——徐仁宇每天都要无意识地去排枕头排无数次。

吃零食也是，吃就吃，为什么又要在厨房吃，又要在客厅吃，又要在卧室吃......就在吃东西的地方吃东西不可以吗？餐桌是个摆设吗？徐仁宇要疯了，到底是为什么还要在卧室吃啊？

对，说到卧室，陆东植这家伙已经不知不觉睡到自己边上来了。

说着“我们都是男人，睡一起也没什么关系吧”，就自觉抱着被子和枕头搬进来了，就算是睡两床被子，起码也要有一个做gay的自我保护意识吧？

哦，忘了，徐仁宇躺在床上面无表情地想，应该有自我保护意识的人是我才对。

今天的徐理事，也被东植小朋友抱着睡了一晚上呢。：）

他轻手轻脚地掰开陆东植的胳膊，在他胸口压了一晚上，害他做了一晚上被埋尸的噩梦。明天就把陆东植赶出去，徐仁宇恶狠狠地想着，一边动作轻到几乎蹑手蹑脚地从床上起来，去洗漱。

陆东植醒来，见到的就是已经洗漱完毕，西装革履的徐理事。

“啊，我睡过头了，没有听到闹钟，抱歉！”陆东植抓抓乱七八糟的头发，问：“这就要出门了吗？没有吃早饭吧？”

“嗯，东植你再睡一会儿好了。”徐仁宇点点头，心里想，连死人都能叫起来的闹钟，居然完全无影响地睡下去了，猪。

“别别别，等我两分钟！”陆东植急匆匆跑进厨房，“做个三明治带着走吧，不然你又只喝杯咖啡了。”

在这方面，陆东植固执得异常，大概之前真的被吓到了。

说两分钟，就真的两分钟。吐司叮一下，夹上生菜、番茄、昨天晚上吃剩下的炙烤牛肉和培根。用保鲜膜裹起来，放在简约的小便当袋子里。

是很简约没错，蓝底白线，非常流行的北欧性冷淡风格。但是带着这个东西去公司，怎么想都不符合他这种精英画风吧？

徐仁宇把便当袋拎上了大韩证券，并且在进办公室前巡视了一番。

曹秘书觉得自己上司今天也是个神经病，先是拎着便当非要视察工作，视察完还不肯进办公室，看那一脸“你快说我有没有哪里不一样”，曹秘书认输了。

“理事您今天自己带了午饭吗？那是否要取消午餐的预定呢？”曹秘书尽量让自己看上去很专业，不要把白眼翻出来。

“哦，你说这个啊，”徐仁宇笑，“是早餐，我的未婚夫非要我带着，怎么劝阻都不行。”

心满意足的徐理事终于开始一天的工作了。

并且喂了全部门的人一嘴狗粮。

全体员工：并不想吃，谢谢。


	9. Chapter 9

陆东植接到沈宝景电话的时候在维也纳。

JohannFanzoj的宽敞靶场里，厂商正在展示这款定制双筒猎枪的精度和准度。

陆东植又不懂枪，也完全对狩猎没兴趣。

他会在这里，只是因为徐理事没有空亲自来取定制的猎枪——事实上，直到来了这里，陆东植才知道JohannFanzoj的所有枪械都是严格按照客户的审美和要求设计，并且百分百纯手工制作。

钱款已经预付好了，但陆东植看见确认单上的价格，还是不禁倒吸了一口凉气。

就这么一杆破枪，接近七位数的欧元啊......陆东植前几年过惯了穷日子，一时间还不能接受这么奢侈的消费，十分认真地开始思考，要不要在婚后继续纵容徐理事的这个烧钱爱好。

“什么事啊，宝景，”他做了个手势示意自己要出去接一下电话，“我现在不在首尔啊......一时半会儿......也赶不回去。”

“嗯，徐理事拜托我到奥地利办点事情——什么，又有人失踪了吗？”陆东植皱眉，“宝景你怎么就能确定那个露宿者是被人杀害了呢？会不会是到别的地方去了？”

沈宝景在电话那头言之凿凿，表示各个细节处都很不寻常，出乎意料干净的厕所、地上奇怪的白色粉末、其他露宿者的证词等等......

陆东植知道自己这个好朋友是不会轻易放弃的，又担心她一个人去追查线索遇到危险，再三叮嘱沈宝景等他回去之后一起行动，才挂了电话。

徐仁宇很容易就把好骗的小朋友支开了。

其实也不能算是骗，前年在JohannFanzoj定制的猎枪终于完工，他也的确没有时间亲自跑一趟欧洲，装作若无其事地提起一下、微微烦恼地皱皱眉，陆东植就自己上钩，主动提出要帮他去取。

时隔半个月终于再一次有了私人空间，时间算得刚刚好，陆东植最起码要在国外耽误两三天，他可以尽情地享受这一次的“狩猎”。

目标是上一次和陆东植一起遇见的露宿者，陆东植那个傻子，居然从包里掏了陆氏旗下的酒店抵用券给别人。

不用想就知道，一定会被嘲骂。

果不其然，那个像臭虫一样的露宿者开始骂骂咧咧，徐仁宇随手抽了几张纸钞塞给他。

徐仁宇做人呢，讲究锱铢必较。既然那人心安理得地拿走了，徐仁宇就必须要从对方身上拿点什么来做等价交换。

他把人拖到大韩证券的新楼工地上，还在纠结这一次到底要怎么玩比较好——要片点肉带回去吗？有点好奇陆东植会把这个做成什么东西。但下一秒又打消了这个想法，不干净的肉吃了说不定会生病。

最后，徐理事索然无味地给了对方一个自以为仁慈的结局。

他把昏迷的中年男人丢进了半流动的湿润混凝土墙，并且好心地用铁杆子把人往下戳了戳，保证从上面看下去平静无波。

干干净净、果断利索地解决掉这个目标，徐理事认真地记好日记，当然没有忘记在丢人下去之前盖好戳，然后收拾好东西回家。

今天家里也没人，陆东植留在冰箱里的菜又要吃完了，徐理事一边开车一边烦恼。

他提着工具箱上楼，开门，屋子里冷冰冰空荡荡，一片漆黑，忽然有点不习惯。

玄关的鞋还摆得乱糟糟的，是因为陆东植每次都随手一塞，把室内拖鞋和运动鞋塞在一起，皮鞋和软底鞋相亲相爱；沿着玄关走进去，沙发上丢着好几件衣服，徐仁宇一边进门，一边自然地拿起来叠好；靠枕又乱了、出门前看的碟片没有塞回书架上、卧室的推拉门没合上、家里冷锅冷灶没有热饭......

桩桩件件，全扎在徐仁宇眼睛里成了刺，让他心里没滋没味的。

一般来说，狩猎日那一天，徐仁宇的心情都会特别的好。前期周密的准备、割开血肉那一瞬间的快感、在写日记时候详细的回忆，每一分每一刻，都会让他兴奋到头皮发麻、血流过速，像是在心头绽放出鲜血的烟花。

该死的陆东植，毁了他的好心情。徐仁宇狠狠地把手里叠好的衣服扔进边上的收纳篮。

陆东植尽可能快地赶回国，一来是沈宝景那边事态紧急，二来是徐理事的来电实在是太频繁了。

家里没盐了、找不到遥控器了、上次要他收的文件不知道放在哪里了......接得陆东植这样好脾气的人都快烦死了。于是预期四天的行程压缩成两天半，陆东植耐着性子等着严谨的德国人走了一整套的流程，然后拿到东西就立马打包上了私人飞机。

再不回去，他觉得徐理事都要飞过来找人了。陆东植烦恼地想，徐理事怎么就这么粘人呢？以前也不是这样的啊？

平心而论，除了价格太贵，JohannFanzoj的猎枪就没有任何缺点了。

按照徐仁宇的要求，枪柄部分以顶级切尔克斯核桃木为主料，在上面雕刻出华美的深浮雕装饰，枪管上方的瞄准镜座插口，专门用于配备施华洛世奇光学瞄准镜。总得来说，就连陆东植这个不懂行的人，第一眼见到都忍不住觉得这是一件艺术品。

然而，徐理事拿到那把他千辛万苦从维也纳背回来的猎枪，居然只是漫不经心地打开盒子看了一眼，就准备放起来了？？？陆东植一头问号，站在暗室门口看男人搁箱子。

“这一杆不摆起来看吗？”他问。

“嗯，”徐仁宇还在给自己的新玩具腾地方，背对着他，“哪天带你去打猎？靶场的人有让你试着玩吗？喜欢吗？”

陆东植揉了揉发麻过后还在酸痛的手臂，仔细琢磨，回答道：“好玩还是挺好玩的，不过......打猎一定要打活的东西吗？”

徐仁宇的动作几不可察地停顿了一瞬。

“东植你不愿意的话，就不去好了。”

“干嘛不去啊？”陆东植反问他，弄得徐仁宇一愣。

不是，不想打活的东西吗？

“我瞄瞄那种不会动的靶子就算了，打猎我还是看着仁宇你来好啦，看上去感觉你是个高手。”陆东植笑眯眯地倚着门看他，脸上的表情——很真诚，不像是假装的。

“还以为你会觉得这个活动残忍。”徐仁宇一把将箱子塞进了柜子。

陆东植几乎完全没有经过思索，就说：“因为我相信你啊，知道徐理事是个有分寸的人嘛！”

下一秒，他被徐仁宇轻轻吻住了。不是像之前那样哄小孩似的落在脸颊上的亲吻，是嘴对嘴，是四目相对。他能感到徐理事覆上来的唇瓣柔软得好像花朵，带来春天的芬芳清新。

在徐仁宇凑过来的那一瞬间，陆东植紧紧闭上双眼，然后听到男人气声一样的轻笑。

徐仁宇双手在他脸颊上摩挲，然后加深了这个绵长的吻。

如果这种感觉有味道，陆东植觉得会是柑橘、奶油、檀香和乌木，是吃了双倍糖量的巧克力布朗尼，甜到人心里都发腻，但回味出来又有一点微微的可可味的苦涩，好像在抱怨说，为什么不早一点来呢？甜蜜过后就变成稳重的、成熟的馥郁香气，把他的理智死死地压住，又不断地撩拨某根弦。

他好像能听见徐仁宇在用这个吻告诉他——我想你了，我爱你。

我也爱你。陆东植在心里回答他。

徐仁宇不知道自己为什么要做那种事情——他完全没办法想起来那一瞬间他到底在想什么东西。这在他三十年的人生里是前所未有的，即使是在不到十岁的时候，他都保持绝对的清醒，清楚自己要什么、要做什么。

从来没有这种仿佛忽然失智的状况。他有点懵，但依然强作镇定，慢慢放开了陆东植。

“咳，今天晚上吃什么？我们出去吃吧？”

徐仁宇一边说着，一边控制不住自己的目光，看向小朋友殷红的双唇，并且迅速地给自己找好了借口。

都怪陆东植在门口噘嘴，一看就是想要亲亲，我就是为了不让他失望才这么做的，没错，仅此而已。

不过，为什么不想让他失望呢？徐仁宇愣住了。

陆东植已经转身到了厨房，抱怨自己不在家他就不开火，问他有没有按时吃三餐，好好吃早饭。

小朋友把冰箱橱柜餐具全部看了一遍，得出结论：“你在家根本没吃过饭吧？除了把我留的菜吃完就根本没动过碗筷啊......你看，我原来就是这么摆的！”

他没有等到男人的狡辩或者认错。

徐仁宇站在离他三步远的地方，身后是窗外的万家灯火，明灭之间，孤单又绚烂。

“我爱你。”

他梦呓一样地说。


	10. Chapter 10

在无数璀璨灯火里，陆东植站在暖色调的餐厅灯光下，专注地望着徐仁宇，像是身上有万丈光芒。

徐仁宇站在阴影里，面容模糊，也不说话，只是呆呆地看着他。

陆东植走近几步，才发现徐理事哭了。或者不能说是哭，只能说是默默地流泪，两行泪痕从腮边落到唇角，徐理事眼眶发红，像是个孩子，又委屈又难过。

“发烧了吗？”陆东植担心地去摸徐理事的额头，“哭什么呀？”

“知道你爱我了，别哭呀。”他用手给徐仁宇擦着眼泪。

指腹柔软、温暖，拭过徐仁宇冰凉的泪痕和脸颊，触碰过的地方开始发热、开始滚烫。徐仁宇好像置身于三十度的植物温室，温热、微烫，是一颗被冰封后又被融化的水晶心脏，脆弱、剔透、切割面在阳光下折射出无数光影，每一面都是一个陆东植。

有些人用童年治愈一生，有些人用一生治愈童年。

徐仁宇原本对此嗤之以鼻，他强装姿态，高高在上又冷硬如冰，绝不承认自己的童年有什么悲惨或者凄苦。觉得委屈、难过都是弱者的行为，他是丛林法则里的捕食者，是强者，他会凭借自己的力量去占有、去掠夺、去获得自己想要的东西。

陆东植是一个意外的猎物，像只怯生生的小鹿闯进他的狩猎区，徐仁宇甚至都不需要射击，对方就自己钻进了圈套，他要利用陆东植，去获得自己想要的——名利、地位、继承权。

是从哪个瞬间开始，陆东植比其他那些更重要的？是冒着得罪别人的风险绝不让他吃奇怪东西的陆东植，是尽管心里疑云重重还是替他打掩护的陆东植，是一边哭一边说“我想和你白头偕老”的陆东植，还是早上缱绻缩在他怀里的陆东植？

理性冷漠如徐仁宇，也不能够找到详细时间地点和原因。

但是就在这一瞬间，他无比明确一件事情——只要陆东植在他身边，其他所有都已经不再重要了。

“你啊。”徐仁宇的眼泪大颗大颗地溢出，他抱住陆东植，小朋友的脑袋靠在他的肩上。

“你怎么能来得这么晚呢？”徐仁宇喃喃自语。

陆东植才发现，自己的未婚夫是个看似强大实际脆弱的人，自己才离开了几天，就难过得跟没法儿活一样。

硬要形容的话，就像是一头英姿飒爽、酷炫拽吊的雪豹，你小心翼翼地接近他、讨好他、驯养他，他一直都表现得很高冷很男神，然后有一天你突然离开，回来的时候，那头小雪豹就腻在你怀里怎么都不肯离开，嘤嘤嘤地要亲亲抱抱举高高......咳，有点夸张了。

他们的生活开始发生了细微又巨大的变化。

早上他总是陪徐理事一起早起，两个人洗漱完在厨房一起做早餐，徐理事喜欢不加糖不加奶的美式，他喜欢酸甜的鲜榨果汁，三明治、土豆泥、鹰嘴豆配培根香肠，或者最简单的米饭和腌菜还有海带汤。

徐仁宇开车，他们一起去上班，把车停在大韩证券的地下停车场，然后陆东植从这边走到对门。他带徐仁宇蹭陆氏金融的员工餐厅，徐理事对自家餐厅毫不留情，表示比大韩证券的好吃多了。周末他们一起去不同的餐厅、制定旅行计划，他带徐理事看很多电影，惊悚的也好、悬疑的也好、历史传记的也好，简单的爱情也好。

他有时候看着自己身边的徐理事，仿佛已经能看到未来五十年的人生。他们分享快乐的事情、不高兴的事情、分享一天的经历、分享彼此的心情，告诉对方很多小秘密。

陆东植没有告诉徐理事的事情是，他在帮沈宝景调查奇怪的失踪死亡案。他怕徐理事会担心自己，每天吃完中饭悄咪咪溜出公司，光明正大地坐实纨绔小公子人设，开着车和沈宝景走街串巷。

今天他们有了一个重大突破。通过多次的走访和大量的询问调查，确定了那个露宿者的失踪日期。

陆东植对着手里的照片叹气，有点难过，说：“这个露宿者，就是上次我和你说遇到的那个。就在他失踪的前几天，徐理事还给了他一点钱，让他去找个地方住的，要是当时我们送他去旅店说不定就不会遇到这种事了......”

“就是他吗？真的吗？”沈宝景连连追问，“......不过事情都已经发生了，你也不要太难过了，要是能找到凶手就好了。”

他们得到了四个数字，四个日期。

每个日期之间大约间隔两到三个月，应该这其中是有什么规律的。但到底是什么呢？陆东植想以此来建一个数学模型，但是完全没有逻辑可寻找。

“啊，已经四点了，”陆东植看了一眼手机，“我等下还有点事情，就先走了。这个，我会回家好好研究一下的！”

他和沈宝景在公交车站道别，急匆匆跳上一辆出租车就走了。

陆东植走得这么急是有原因的，他今天还要和徐理事一起出去吃饭，然后一起回家，他不想被徐理事发现自己在做这种有危险性的事情，不然......想到前几天抱着自己哭的徐理事，陆东植偷笑，还不知道徐理事会哭成什么样呢。

四点半，他成功到达徐理事办公室门口。

还没进去，陆东植就听见里面在说什么“把......卖掉”、“凑够十亿”之类的话，然后就看见秘书姐姐走出来，朝他问了个好，就风一样地走出去了。

“什么呀，日理万机的徐理事还不打算下班吗？”他在门口冲徐理事笑。

徐仁宇还没来得及扯出一个笑，就被小朋友打断了。

“是工作上遇到什么困难了吗？如果需要资金的话，怎么不问我呢？”陆东植问得轻轻松松，对他而言，十亿不过是家族基金里几个月的零花钱，他出国几年都没有提过账户里的钱，现在可以说是随便怎么挥霍都可以。

徐仁宇想到那个在电话里狮子大开口的蠢货，磨了磨后槽牙，笑了笑，说：“没有的事，最近很看好一个投资企划，所以打算全部跟进而已，不用担心。”

徐仁宇已经雇佣朴武锡很多年了，对方一直是个拿了钱就老老实实办事的人，有点滑头，但是更看重钱，总的来说还是比较好掌控。他周末约了朴武锡见面，丢给对方八千万，作为最后的封口费，谁知道这不识抬举的蠢货，居然说起了有警察在调查他曾经调查过的人。

“您也不想成为杀人犯吧？”

“开个价吧。”徐仁宇很淡定，因为从问出那句话开始，朴武锡在他眼里已经是个死人了。

朴武锡卖关子一样地说自己要考虑考虑，然后驱车扬长而去。

在十分钟前，徐仁宇收到对方的短信。

那是他把露宿者带上车、拖进大韩证券的新楼工地的照片，附带一句亲切的问候，询问他的未婚夫心脏好不好，能不能接受这个现实呢？

「听说您和您的未婚夫感情很好，陆氏财团的大少爷，想必是值得十亿的吧？」

徐仁宇不得不承认，在看到这句话的时候，他有一瞬间慌乱到大脑空白。在他的设想里，这一切本来会很顺利，他把朴武锡解决掉，没有人会知道他曾经黑暗、阴暗、残忍的过去，他能够洗刷掉一切阴影，和陆东植一起过阳光底下的生活——纯粹、简单，每一天都是阳光明媚的和暖春日。他，徐仁宇，会得到救赎。

他一定要把朴武锡解决掉，他一定要做一个完美的计划，让这个人神不知鬼不觉地从这个世界上消失——

徐理事还有一点工作要收尾，陆东植就在办公室的沙发上闲坐。

他脑子里来回跳着那四个数字，总觉得看起来很熟悉，可到底是什么呢？

陆东植对着墙上挂着的KPI实时数据显示屏发呆。

每隔二到三个月......7月8日——陆东植在显示屏上找到7月8日，那个日子很特殊......刚好是五日均线超过三十日均线的日期。

其他的日期会不会也有相同的特征呢？！陆东植一一找出那些时间点，果然无一例外！全部都是五日均线和三十日均线相交，并且将要超过三十日均线的日子。

那个杀人犯，或许和证券股票行业有关联！

徐仁宇一走出来，看见的就是兴奋得两眼亮晶晶的陆东植，他觉得有点好笑，问：“怎么了？这么开心？”

“我找到了！徐理事，我找到宝景在查的杀人案的规律了！”陆东植拿着刚刚画的对照表，兴冲冲地给徐理事看。

“你看，这个杀人犯是按照五日线上穿三十日线的日期作案的！”


	11. Chapter 11

陆东植觉得自己的未婚夫不太对劲。

是从自己告诉他，自己在和沈宝景一起查案的时候开始的。

一开始，当徐理事懵懵地看着自己，陆东植还以为是徐理事没有反应过来，他解释道：“就是上次，仁宇你也见过的啊，我的好朋友，沈宝景。”

“你、你们是在查什么？”徐仁宇其实心知肚明，但仍不死心，希望自己是搞错了，或者这个世界上还他妈有一个人闲得蛋疼总是和他在同一天杀人——说不定呢，大千世界无奇不有，徐仁宇在心里拼命安慰自己。

“啊……”陆东植看上去有点难过的样子，然后想起来自己还没有告诉过徐理事这件事情，“我们上次遇见的露宿者，你还记得吧？他失踪了，宝景推断出他和其他六个受害者一样，可能是被同一个凶手害的。”

徐仁宇僵硬地点了点头，恨不得穿越回去把自己摁在地上暴揍一顿。怎么回事啊，不是都把现场处理的很干净的吗？？？！

“但是，是怎么推断出来的呢？”他装作不经意地问。

陆东植朝着他露出一个疑惑不解的表情，说：“我也很奇怪，不过宝景告诉我，这个凶手的杀人现场每次都干净到超乎人的想象，比如说那个露宿者失踪的公园公厕，干净的就跟请了保洁公司来过一样……说是可能有什么特别的癖好呢。”

徐仁宇看着天真的小朋友脸上都快要溢出来的嫌恶，妈的，这个沈宝景到底专不专业，胡说八道些什么——他哪里有什么奇怪的癖好——什么时候爱干净也变成一种罪了？

他恨得咬牙切齿，后槽牙都快发出不堪重负的咯吱声，但还要强撑着露出笑容，安慰陆东植：“别担心，这个凶手一定会被绳之以法的，东植你要注意安全啊。”

这真他妈是伟大的爱情，徐仁宇一脸阴郁地开着车，甚至一瞬间想带着陆东植发生车祸然后两个人一起去死。因为照现在这个走向，很可能还没等他把那个该死的臭虫解决掉，自己家的小朋友就把手铐给他戴上了——操。

他没有考虑过跟陆东植坦白——他杀过的人太多了，不可能用什么合理的借口掩饰过去。

他也没有考虑过陆东植知道真相之后还会依然帮自己隐瞒，陆东植虽然爱他，但不是什么圣人，毫无疑问脑子也非常好使，再说……这些命案会是一个沉重的负担，就算陆东植爱他爱到已经昏了头，心甘情愿帮他掩盖事实，午夜梦回之际，也会觉得良心不安吧，徐仁宇不希望他背负这些。

他只有一个选择，杀了朴武锡，再杀了沈宝景。前者比较麻烦，但也不是没有办法解决掉。后者嘛，警察厅那群酒囊饭袋——想安排点事情简直易如反掌。

陆东植会永远记得他不幸因公殉职的好朋友沈宝景的。 

说回陆东植，他会觉得自己的未婚夫不对劲，是因为徐理事最近看起来总是不太开心，而且经常走神。

他一直想着那天在徐理事办公室听到的话，十亿对徐理事来说应该算是个大数目，毕竟徐理事手头的现金流大，但是储备不多。而且徐理事是个谨慎的人，他看过对方的投资报告，就算有激进的操作，徐理事也不会做出这种全跟的事情。

“东灿啊，”他在陆氏的员工餐厅吃饭，今天徐理事说有事，不能和他一起了，“发生了什么事情，你才会需要把手头所有的东西都变成现金呢……”

陆东灿惊讶地看着他，道：“哥，你出什么事情了吗？”

“不是啦，是一个……认识的人，突然说着急着用钱，然后把自己所有的不动产都拿去卖了。”

“欠了高利贷吗？”陆东灿一脸见怪不怪地继续吃饭。

“不可能，”陆东植一口否决，“他不是那种人。”

“为什么啊？哥，人可是很坏的！知道什么叫知人知面不知心吗？说的就是这种人。你可不要傻乎乎地去做什么担保人啊，哥……”

陆东灿还在喋喋不休，被陆东植喂了一大口沙拉堵上了嘴：“我都说了不是那种人了啦！你快给我想点靠谱的！”

“……难道是被勒索了？”陆东灿嚼着沙拉，含糊不清地说：“我知道很多人被勒索了都不会去报警——有的是真的做了亏心事，有的是怕被对方撕咬，虽然没做过，但是现在舆论这么难搞——哎，哥，你这还剩大半盘呢，不吃了吗？！就算是自己家的东西，也不能这么浪费啊哥！”

陆东植确信，徐理事应该是被人勒索了。但他想都没想，就认为徐理事遇到的是后者。

是因为怕影响到自己在父亲眼里的形象吧，应该是担心继承权的问题。陆东植知道，对于这些东西，徐仁宇一直有执念，虽然他从来没有明说过，但说起大韩证券的时候，陆东植看到他眼里有光。大韩证券现在的成就，少不了徐理事尽心尽力的付出。

之前的事情，他已经错怪过徐理事一次，这一次，他要帮到徐理事才行。

他知道徐理事会半夜躲到卫生间去回短信——枕边人是很难骗过的。徐仁宇轻手轻脚地从床上起来，给他压好被角，过一会儿再回来，手脚冰凉地躺在他身边。陆东植侧着身背对着他，几乎要哭出来——为什么不肯说出来啊，一直就这么自己憋着忍着，打算自己解决掉。但陆东植不能直接问他发生了什么，徐理事有点爱面子，他也知道。

又是一个雨天，很难得，这一次是陆东植开车停在大韩证券楼下。

“徐理事，今天您有人来接呢。”边上的同事们打趣他。他们都已经摸清了徐理事的脾气，发现只要是和对面陆氏财团的小公子相关的事情，徐理事脾气总是特别的好，因此完全不在怕的。

“是，”徐仁宇笑着微微躬身，“那么大家明天再见了。”

他没带伞，因为一般都是自己去开车接陆东植，所以很少遇到这种情况。徐仁宇冒着雨，几大步走到车边，拉开车门，坐了进去。

“抱歉，”陆东植朝他不好意思地笑，“没想到会突然下雨，停在室外停车场了，刚想提醒就看见仁宇你出来了。”

他递给徐仁宇纸巾，说：“擦一下吧，头发，湿了。雨下得这么大，外套都湿了怎么穿呢，快脱下来吧？后座有衣服你先换一下好了。”

后座有衣服很正常，他们出门的时候，车里总是会有可供更换的衣服，以备不时之需，比如眼下这种情况。

但徐仁宇不太想换，因为自己用来联系朴武锡的手机眼下正放在外套口袋里。

但看到小朋友一脸担心，再想想也就回家这一路，应该不会出什么事情，他最后还是从善如流地换了衣服。

“东植你啊，要少操点心才好，一天到晚想这个想那个，哪里忙得过来啊！说起来，今天怎么会这么早就过来了？”

“哦，这个啊，今天陪宝景去全罗道了，去看了看当年她爸爸出事故的地方。”

“事故？”

“啊，忘了你还不知道这回事呢！三年前，宝景的爸爸在调查一桩少女被害案的时候，在全罗道的一家废弃医院发生了事故，从电梯井失足坠落了……”

陆东植还在说，但徐仁宇已经完全没听进去了。

三年前，全罗道，废弃医院，少女被害案。 

徐仁宇不会忘记，那是他的第一个猎物。柔弱、无力的高中少女，跷家出走，在便利店的时候撞到了他。那一天是他母亲的忌日，徐仁宇心情很差，但徐会长仿佛什么都不知道一样地带他在全罗道出差，调查收购案。

所以他杀了那个女孩。在昏暗的废弃医院里，少女的尖叫，绝望的逃窜，激发他的肾上腺素，刺激得他几乎浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。在划开喉咙的那一瞬间，徐仁宇忽然就平静了，并且决定这就是自己要的东西。他要的是毁灭、摧残、杀戮，是血腥、是以他人的恐惧为食。 

这就是那些废物的唯一价值。

但现在回想，一切都好像不是此生发生的事情了，温热血液流淌在自己手心的感觉——徐仁宇捏紧了手，他已经不需要用别人的鲜血来获得短暂的温暖和平和了。

“仁宇？仁宇？”陆东植的声音把他拉回现实，“突然有点渴了，能去便利店帮我买瓶水吗？”

“当然，矿泉水？”

“嗯，顺便买瓶牛奶吧，家里牛奶喝完了。”

看着徐理事毫无怀疑地开门走向便利店，陆东植一把抓起刚刚徐理事换下的衣服，开始翻口袋。

找到了，一部黑色的老款手机，陆东植翻开收件箱，空空如也。

他忘了，仔细如徐理事，一定不会留下什么痕迹的。看着在便利店结账的男人，陆东植豁出去了。

他一字一句给那个唯一的联系人打字。

「十亿准备好了。」

发送。

然后删除此条信息。

徐仁宇回来，看见陆东植拿着自己的秘密联络手机，脸色晦暗不明，在冰冷的路灯照耀下，面无表情。


	12. Chapter 12

徐仁宇一瞬间在脑子里演练了很多种可能性。

他把记录删的很干净，所以陆东植一定没有看到前面的短信内容。那么只有可能是朴武锡给自己发消息，手机调的是静音，所以不可能会被陆东植发现才对。再看一眼——陆东植的膝上放着他刚才换下来的衣服，陆东植在给他整理衣服？

所以朴武锡到底发了什么东西？

徐仁宇担心那是自己的其他罪证——用来催他赶紧筹钱的。

他和陆东植两个人望着对方，隔着一道车门。

先上车再说。他得想办法说服陆东植，就算说服不了，在车里杀了陆东植也更方便一点。

杀了陆东植。这个念头出现在他脑海里的时候，徐仁宇被自己吓到了，他要杀了陆东植吗？

他爱陆东植，的确，但是，不，他不愿意为了陆东植去坐牢，这是更加毫无疑问的事情。

可事情有点棘手，很多人看着他上了陆东植的车。还是先杀了陆东植吧——总是可以有办法掩饰过去的。

杀了陆东植之后——他会做个一辈子都悼念失踪的未婚夫的好丈夫的。

他会一辈子深爱陆东植，缅怀陆东植，生不能同衾，死却可与他同穴，那也足够了。

徐仁宇上车了，车门发出“砰”的一声响。

手机屏幕幽绿的光在狭小黑暗的空间里亮着，他们俩都没有说话，车厢里弥漫着可疑、恐怖的沉默。

“我本来不想告诉你的。”徐仁宇先说话了，他习惯先发制人，先下手为强，是典型的Alpha Male类型。

“所以你还是想自己一个人解决所有的事情吗？”陆东植声音微颤，一句话说得徐仁宇丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

接着，他暗暗舒了一口气，看来朴武锡没发什么罪证之类的东西。

徐理事苦笑一声，道：“这种事情，怎么好意思向东植你开口，多丢人啊。”

“对方拿到了什么东西，是......很隐私的东西吗？”陆东植问得很委婉，不想让徐理事觉得自己不信任他。

徐仁宇不是个应急反应很快的人，但是这一回编起谎话却出奇的顺畅：“嗯，是从前的日记本，里面讲了点家人的牢骚话，被对方不知道怎么弄到手了。万一被公之于众——影响不太好。”

徐理事没有把话说完，但陆东植听出了言外之意，无非是会影响到大韩证券的形象，也影响到徐会长心里的继承权归属问题。

“对方是要了十亿？”陆东植故作轻松地问，“你那边可以筹够吗？如果不够的话，我赞助你一点。”

无论够不够，朴武锡那个狗东西都没命拿了，徐仁宇在心里冷笑，但对陆东植露出一个诚恳的感动的笑容。

“没关系的，我这边能凑出来。”

“他发消息说，下周一上午十点钟，在清川溪那边见。”陆东植把手机递给他，“我刚刚，把消息删除了，以防万一。”

陆东植的表现有点奇怪。更应该说是，非常奇怪。整个人僵硬着，好像在演戏给他看一样。徐仁宇敏锐地感觉到事情不太对劲，陆东植像是在骗他。

“这样吗？我知道了。”他不动声色接过手机，装作毫无怀疑的样子。

是陆东植知道了真相，怕他杀人灭口所以在拖延时间吗？徐仁宇望着陆东植专心开车的侧脸，说着真心喜欢他、全心全意都是他、要跟他白头偕老的陆东植，会这样欺骗他吗？

在这一刹那，仿佛已经平息了的嗜血欲望又一次如末日的滔天巨浪一样汹涌而起，如果真是如此——他一定会赶在陆东植背叛他之前，杀了陆东植。

徐仁宇看着飞驰离去的路灯，好像血液已经停止流动，浑身冰冷。

陆东植的确在骗徐仁宇。

他甚至很奇怪，为什么徐理事这一次这么好骗。毕竟平时，他们之间更敏锐的那个人一定是徐理事才对。

他的确给勒索的人发了消息，对面也回了他信息。

地点确实是清川溪没有错，时间却不是下周一，而是这周五的上午十点，也就是——明天。

徐理事是当局者迷，被勒索的人弄得慌了手脚，可陆东植自认为旁观者清。

勒索这种事情，有了第一次就会有第二次，你永远不知道对面有多少副本和后招，必须得想个一劳永逸的办法。

陆东植并不是个心狠手辣的人，他倒是没想着要把对方杀了或者埋了什么的。

陆家大小姐在东南亚有些挺要好的朋友，正好很缺少廉价劳动力，把那个社会渣滓送过去，接受几年劳动改造，洗洗脑子里歪门邪道的念头——陆东植完全没发现自己已经默认对方是个坏人了。

能想出来勒索别人的会是什么好人吗？陆东植在心里给自己义正言辞地做了声明和辩解，我只是在替天行道而已。

这一夜，两个人同床异梦。

陆东植睡得很好，总算解决了心头一件大事，心思淳朴的小少爷躺在床上不到三秒钟就进入甜美梦乡，好像要把前段时间没睡好的时间全部补回来一样。

躺在他身边的徐仁宇则是一夜没睡好，辗转反侧。半夜睡不着，开了小夜灯，撑着脑袋看身边的陆东植。这家伙心也太大了吧，徐仁宇啧啧称奇，知道了未婚夫是个杀人犯还这么淡定？但转念一想陆东植之前的神奇操作，徐仁宇又觉得也不能算是太离谱。

第二天起来，是星期五。徐理事顶着两个老大的黑眼圈，脸色青白，跟边上唇红齿白、面色红润得好像初升的玫瑰色朝阳一样的陆东植形成鲜明对比。

陆东植坚持不让徐理事开车。

“脸色这么差，就在车上睡一会儿吧？”陆东植伸手关掉车上的调频。

陆东植开车的特点之一就是很稳，稳到能把莲花超跑牢牢控制在六十迈的时速上，也算是一种本事，所以开日常的轿车，更是四平八稳。徐仁宇早上还没喝咖啡，又的确没睡好，不由得打了个哈欠，有些困了。

刚迷迷瞪瞪要睡着，陆东植的手机就响了。

他连着蓝牙耳机，轻声道：“......今天有点要紧事，不能去了......抱歉啊，宝景。嗯，注意安全......好，到时候再联系......挂了。”

但还是把徐仁宇吵醒了。

“是沈警长吗？”徐仁宇问。

“嗯，”陆东植没打算瞒着徐理事，“说是查到了点线索，今天要再到之前那个废弃医院去看一下——问我要不要一起去。上午有个会议，我走不开。还有个十几分钟呢，仁宇你再眯一会儿吧？”

“这样啊......”徐仁宇对着窗外忍不住笑。

平时总是跟陆东植形影不离，他不好找机会下手——沈宝景，你的好朋友亲手给你选的死期，不知道你会不会喜欢？

他们在地下停车场跟对方道别，两个人都各怀心思。

“曹组长，请把我今天上午的安排推掉吧。”徐仁宇到办公室点了个卯，翻阅了几本比较重要的文件，就打算走人了。

曹组长一愣，不确定地问：“全部吗？可是......”

“我想给东植一个惊喜，”徐仁宇指了指手，“有个拍卖会，想给他拍一枚戒指下来。你能帮我注意一下东植的动向吗？”

......曹组长内心很绝望，为什么上司谈了恋爱就跟失了智的脑残一样？所以是不是打算挪用那十个亿来买戒指？但是，好吧，她也不得不承认，陆家大少爷的确比大韩证券要值钱得多。

“好的，我记住了。那么，祝您顺利。”礼貌地鞠躬，然后专业地离开，这是曹组长能维持的最后的职业素养。

徐仁宇开了一辆朋友的车，打通那个早就安排好的人的电话。

“车牌号67가5275，现代车，在京畿道广州的京安洞——对废弃的旧仁爱医院，就从那里守着就好。”

徐仁宇许诺那个人，不会让他坐牢，还会给他一大笔钱，让他到海外生活。不过，死人一向比活人更能保守秘密。所以，徐仁宇没打算让他活下来。

他开着车一路跟着那个紧张的货车司机，看着对方在高速路一个少有人走的拐角突然加速，然后把沈宝景开的车给撞到山石上。

驾驶座一边的车门整块凹陷下去，徐仁宇靠边停车，用车里的小望远镜仔细地观察了一下沈宝景——或者说，一滩肉泥。

货车司机才从那一撞里回过神，就看见自己的主顾站在离自己五米开外的地方。

“再见。”徐仁宇说。

下一秒，子弹洞穿了这个倒霉蛋的脑袋。

徐仁宇漫不经心地把左轮手枪丢进沈宝景的破车里面——这是他在警队的熟人从警局偷出来的制式手枪。

他心情大好，对着不成人形的沈宝景道别：“沈警长，如果你不多管闲事的话——说不定我还会邀请你参加我的婚礼。不过，永别了。”

解决了一个麻烦，下一个就是朴武锡那个狗崽子了——一个一个慢慢来，他徐仁宇有的是兴致玩最后一把。

徐仁宇开车回去，快到公司的时候，接到了代理人的电话，告诉他戒指已经拍下了，那是一枚上世纪40年代的宝格丽男戒，采用了圆凸面切割法，珊瑚橄榄石和碧玺的错落组合搭配，镶嵌在简单的圆环上，璀璨又不会过分华丽，是一款绚烂得温柔低调的钻戒。

他给陆东植准备了两个礼物，一个是婚戒，一个是一颗子弹，就看陆东植怎么选择了。

挂掉代理人的电话，下一个电话就打进来了。

徐仁宇手顺势一滑，才发现这是陆东植的电话。

车厢里响起陆东植慌乱的啜泣声。

“徐理事——我、我......杀了一个人......呜，我——怎么办......我杀人了......”


	13. Chapter 13

陆东植已经吓傻了，在电话里来来回回就是那么几句话。徐仁宇问了半天地方，他才断断续续地说自己在清川溪。

这三个字一出来，徐仁宇就猜到了大概是发生了什么。

陆东植应该是自己去见朴武锡了。

但奇怪的是，他跟自己不一样，应该是完全没有抱杀心，只是想替自己去给那十亿，怎么会出现这样的情况？朴武锡对他动手了吗？也不太可能，朴武锡应该拿到了钱就息事宁人了，那个狗东西唯利是图，不可能对这个钱袋子动手。

徐仁宇只觉得头疼，他自己杀人灭口都没这么头疼过。

清川溪在一片郊外森林里，春暖花开的时候，会有人去那里野餐踏青。徐仁宇对那里很熟悉，因为徐家的狩猎地离那边很近。

他把车停在徐家的森林别墅边上，然后徒步走过去，没有料想到这个情况，他只随身带了一把匕首。

这把匕首不是用来在朴武锡身上补刀的，这把匕首是用来杀了陆东植的，万不得已的话。

如果陆东植知道了真相呢？如果陆东植是和朴武锡联合起来打算杀了自己呢？尽管不太可能，但有备无患总是不错的。

这短短的一千米可能是徐仁宇这辈子走过的最漫长的路。他心绪不宁，一会儿在祈祷陆东植不要知道真相，一会儿又在想陆东植算个什么东西，杀了就杀了。一路上他脑子里闪过很多念头，很多画面——陆东植靠在他的肩上，电视上还在播无聊的电影，陆东植睡着了，头发蹭在他的脖子上，痒痒的；或者是陆东植站在厨房里，阳光照在他的身上，脸颊上金色的绒毛和陆东植专注的神色。

在即将到达清川溪的最后一个转角，徐仁宇忽然再也不想拿着手里的匕首了。

他做不到。

做不到对着陆东植挥刀相向，做不到像对其他人那样，冷静地把陆东植杀死。

他曾经猎过鹿，潜伏在树叶的庇护后，瞄准，屏气，然后果断地开出一枪，惊飞了枝头的乌鸦，应声而倒的是——他的猎物。那头鹿甚至还没有死亡，濒死，用那双温柔的、湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他。

有时候，陆东植很像一头鹿。轻盈得好像春天的一缕风，在他心里跃过千万重阻隔，把春天送给了他。

徐仁宇站在那个拐角，愣了一会儿。

这是一个晴天，阳光从林叶的间隙落在他的身上，他手里转着匕首，从刀刃上反射出来的光芒一瞬间刺痛他的眼睛，他有一刻什么也看不见。

没有办法形容这种心情。

徐仁宇站在原地，品味了一会儿这种滋味。

最后他笑了。

刀刃反射出来的光被他扔在了身后。

他已经有过真正的阳光了，不再需要用匕首来照亮自己的前路了。

就算代价是——永远失去曾经拥有过的......

徐仁宇走过拐角，溪水汨汨流淌，陆东植跪在溪水边，外衣上全是血，来自那个躺在地上的人。

是朴武锡。

“发生了什么？”徐仁宇很冷静。

陆东植抬起头，看他，好像那只被他杀死的鹿，茫然得像是不知道发生了什么。

“我、我不知道......呜——我只是......我只是想吓唬他一下——”

做过审讯工作的人都知道，一般的普通人，如果是失手杀人的话，在审讯过程中往往会前言不搭后语。因为太害怕了，所以体内激素飙升，会导致对事件的详细细节的记忆模糊不清，很多时候甚至自己的说法都会产生出入。

能够有条不紊地说出自己的犯案细节、记忆清晰、甚至每次都说的一模一样的，不是变态就是替人顶罪、串过口供的。

陆东植显然是个普通人，他说话颠三倒四，但徐仁宇还是整理出了一个大概的过程。

他的确自己去见朴武锡了，因为知道朴武锡不会轻易罢手，所以他撒谎了，想自己把这件事情解决掉。

他联系了姐姐的朋友，想把朴武锡送走。早上趁徐仁宇在洗漱，他偷偷去暗室拿了一把猎枪，他只是想拿来吓唬吓唬朴武锡，让对方老老实实把自己绑起来，然后他会把人送到码头上，有人在那边等他。

接下来的事情不用陆东植说，徐仁宇也知道。

朴武锡那个老狐狸怎么会让人这样简单就拿捏住自己，肯定是反过来对陆东植动手，陆东植在慌乱之下，猎枪走火，杀了朴武锡。

“没事了，东植啊，没事了。”他抱住陆东植，安抚一样地抚摸小朋友的头发。

小朋友看着他，一双眼睛已经哭得通红。

“我......我会坐牢吗？”他说得怯生生，肉眼不可见地轻微颤抖，“我真的不是故意的......”

徐仁宇站起来，半是抱半是扶地把陆东植从地上拉起来。

“不会的，这个人死有余辜。”

他把陆东植沾了血的外套扒拉下来，和从朴武锡身上扯下来的外衣一起扔在地上，然后帮陆东植把手洗干净。

“从现在开始，记住，这一切都和你没有关系了，记住了吗？”

他让陆东植和他重复了好几遍这句话，好像陆东植是个幼儿园小朋友一样。

“沿着这条小路走，我把车停在那里，找点东西铺在后座，坐上车，然后和你的朋友打电话，说你很快就把人带过去，知道吗？”

“可是——”

“照我说的做，不会有事的，好吗？”徐仁宇抱住陆东植，用力到好像要把人揉进自己的怀里，“没事了，东植，我在这里，不会有问题的。”

徐仁宇在小朋友额上落下一个亲吻，让他放心地走。

朴武锡的尸体已经冷透，不再流血了。徐仁宇看着陆东植离开，把自己的外套脱下来垫在地上，把朴武锡拖到自己的大衣上，然后在血迹之上，用枯枝架起火堆，点燃了那两件带血的外衣。

在等衣服烧尽的时间里，他捡回了自己丢下的匕首，在溪水里扎了两条小鱼。

衣服烧完了，他把两条鱼开膛破肚，内脏和鱼肉全部丢在火堆里。

徐仁宇庆幸陆东植的那一枪是打在胸膛上，而不是脸上，还能靠衣服掩盖一下。

他今天穿的这间黑色呢大衣是宽松款，勉强能把朴武锡塞进去。

死人是很沉的，好在徐理事不仅是个健身达人，还有很多相关经验，和许多脑满肠肥的同龄人完全不一样，勉勉强强能把朴武锡搀到车边。

陆东植坐在副驾驶座上，看上去比刚才冷静了一点，没有在哭，焦急地张望着。

他冲出来，想帮忙扶一下，被徐仁宇阻止了。

“不要看他，东植，把后座车门打开。给你朋友打过电话了吗？”

陆东植乖乖照做，闻言点了点头。

朴武锡被粗暴地塞进后座。

他们俩坐在车上，好像之前每一个他们一起上下班的日子。

“对不起，”陆东植带着哭腔说，“对不起，我给您惹麻烦了。”

徐仁宇握住陆东植冰凉的手。小朋友不敢看他，因为觉得自己做出了这样罪大恶极的事情，可能会被徐理事唾弃、看不起。

“别哭，”他伸手捂住陆东植的双眼，“别害怕，有我在。”

然后他俯身，给了陆东植一个绵长的吻。

他们送了一个死人上船。

不得不说，陆家大小姐的朋友真不是什么好东西，甚至都没有多问一句，就把朴武锡扔上了船。

徐仁宇没有让陆东植下车，无论会不会有人查到这个案子，哪怕是一点蛛丝马迹，他都不希望其中有陆东植的身影。

“这个人，到了印尼就会因为水土不服死掉，”他递给对方一盒烟，“劳烦您了。”

对方打开烟盒看了一眼，笑道：“徐理事您太客气了，您是智妍的弟弟，就和我的弟弟是一样的，我怎么能要这些。”

他把那一盒金条塞回了徐仁宇的口袋。

“那么，谢谢您。”

对方一脸“小意思，别客气了”。

弄得前面徐仁宇所有的提心吊胆全部报废。真的，陆东植是怎么长成这么纯良的样子的啊？明明自己才比较像陆智妍的弟弟吧？照这个样子来看，刚刚哪怕陆东植直接打电话喊对方去清川溪拉人都没有问题。

不知道这家伙在害怕什么......徐仁宇心好累。

“怎么样？说可以了吗？”他一上车，陆东植就着急地问他。

“嗯，”徐仁宇发动车子，“解决了，对方很爽快地就接手了。”

他看了一眼陆东植，还是惴惴不安的样子。

“东植啊，这件事情你没有做错。第一，是他勒索在先，第二，是他先对你动手。整个事情就是一个意外。而且，就算是你杀了他，你也只是在帮助这个社会。这个人是个惯犯了，经常去搜集富豪的私密信息，然后实行勒索。”

“真的吗？”陆东植问得犹犹豫豫。

“真的，不信的话，我可以让私家侦探去搜集一下资料。朴武锡这个人，曾经是警察厅高层，后来因为贪污受贿、混淆证据来让重犯逃脱，所以被免职。被免职之后，他就利用自己之前的职务之便，大行勒索之事。”

他说的半是真话，半是编造的谎话，真假交织，务必要让陆东植觉得自己是在为民除害。

果然，在被他讲了一路之后，陆东植虽然依然脸色苍白，但看着不像刚才那样难过和自责了。

处理完一切，回到家已经入夜了。

徐仁宇煮了点热粥，让小朋友喝了赶紧上床睡觉。

他睡不着，一闭上眼睛就都是人死在自己怀里的样子，死不瞑目，直勾勾地看着他，从温热到冰凉的肉体——

“睡吧，”徐仁宇坐在床边的沙发上，离他不到一米远，“我就在这里看着你，好不好？”

徐仁宇没有把灯关完，而是留下了一盏暖黄的壁灯，他手里拿着今天积压的文件在看。

室内温暖、静谧，陆东植慢慢困了——


	14. Chapter 14

陆东植以为自己会做噩梦，被他杀死的人会不依不饶地跟着他，直到他死去的那一天。

但并没有。

虽然说出来，会感觉他像是个变态。

但梦里只有徐理事身上的古龙水味道，前调是温暖辛辣、小茴香和辣椒叶的味道转瞬即逝，就像徐理事一样，温柔总是被隐藏在背后，中调是醇厚的黑雪松和杜松的气味，幽深神秘，掺杂一点点雨后的潮气。闻起来像是一个正在雨里消失的人，新伐下的树木，森林里，他渐行渐远。很淡的香气，好像一个烟雨里的梦。

陆东植的梦被木香、药香和淡淡的水气笼罩住了，梦里开始起雾。

他看见徐理事在树林里走——水杉树林，每一棵树都笔直挺拔，高到见不到树顶，遮盖了整片天空。

徐理事回头看他，向他招手，好像在说，跟上我。

他就一直跟着徐理事走，但不管多么着急，总是落后两三步。

徐理事忽然停下了脚步，嘘——他对陆东植比了个手势，然后举起了猎枪。陆东植顺着枪管所指的方向看去——是一头优雅的鹿，鹿角勾出的弧度像是向天空伸出的祈祷的双手。这是一只很漂亮的鹿，眼睛湿漉漉的、温柔的像是会说话。

不要！他在梦里喊，却喊不出声音。

徐理事瞄准了那头鹿。

陆东植醒了。

壁灯还开着，徐理事坐在沙发上，单手撑着头，睡着了，文件散落在沙发边的地上。他看了一眼时间，凌晨三点半，徐理事眼下两团鸦青，估计才睡着没多久。

陆东植忽然很讨厌自己。讨厌自己什么都做不好，讨厌自己总是给徐理事找麻烦，讨厌总是要让徐理事来照顾自己，讨厌自己……让徐理事陷入泥沼。

“啊，怎么醒了？”徐仁宇睡得很浅，一听到点动静就醒了，“没睡好吗？”

陆东植拍拍自己身边的被子，道：“到床上来睡吧，在沙发上怎么能睡得好啊。”

徐仁宇没有跟他客气，从善如流。

一米五宽的双人床，两个大男人睡，其实地方也并不宽裕。他们俩凑得又近，肩挨着肩。

陆东植睡意全消，望着天花板，觉得自己从来没有这么清醒过。

他爱徐理事吗？徐理事爱他吗？

两个人彼此情投意合的时候，都觉得爱会永恒，有说不完的知心话，以为刹那就是永远，牵牵手就可以天长地久。对方做的一切都是对的，都毫无异议，满心信赖。可当爱情的热度褪去，徐理事会后悔吗？会怨恨自己吗？怨恨自己将他变成杀人的共犯，将他洁净的双手沾上血污——他将永远背负着一条性命，踽踽地走在人生的长路上。

“我爱你。”他说。

徐仁宇笑了，说：“就算爱我，也不能因为我的事情，把自己弄到这么危险的境地啊。”

他没有等陆东植说话，伸手把自己的小朋友搂进了怀里，接着说：“万一当时枪支没有走火怎么办？万一他打你了怎么办？万一你受伤了怎么办？万一......东植啊，你会担心我，我也会担心你的。我从来不会觉得你给我惹了麻烦，从来不觉得你是负累。其他人的生命对我来说不值一提。”

“对我而言，你是世界上千千万万人里面，最特别的那一个。”

“......等到了那一天，我会自私地死在你前面的，因为没有办法过没有你的生活了。”

“为什么要说这些事情啊？！才不要让我一个人孤零零地活在世界上......”陆东植一个骨碌从床上趴起来，看着他。

“因为东植你还有其他人啊，我只有你一个。”徐仁宇语气轻松地讲着沉重的话，玩笑一样地说真心话。

“哎，别哭啊，好不容易才消肿的——”他看着眼睛一瞬间通红的陆东植，手忙脚乱地拿抽纸，好话说了半天，才把人哄好了。

陆东植在他身边睡着了。

徐仁宇看着朦胧月光下他的侧脸，想，要是我先死了，这么爱哭的人该怎么办呢？

拥有了再失去的痛苦，可能只有我才能承受吧。

所幸第二天是周六，两个人都难得地赖床了。

众所周知，早上的男人，总是有点敏感。倒不是说一大早就思那什么，实在是生理特性决定的。

陆东植起的早一步，刷完牙喊徐理事起床。徐理事拉住他的手，眼睛都还没有张开，迷迷糊糊地说：“再陪我躺一会儿。”

“不行我要去做早——”

他话没说完，被装睡的徐理事用力拉了一把，倒在了床上。一眨眼之间，他就被徐理事压在身下，困在双臂间。

虽然同居已经一个多月了，但他们很自觉地规避了所有擦枪走火的行为。

这还是头一次，徐理事做这种事情。

“怎么办？我今天不是很想起来。”徐理事看着他笑，鼻息喷在他的脸颊，他面红耳热。

陆东植推了徐理事一把。说实在的，那几乎不能算是推，更像是欲拒还迎，跳交谊舞时轻巧的一搭肩，邀请对方进行下一步的动作。

他们交换亲吻。和以前那些蜻蜓点水的吻，或者温柔的、慢悠悠的吻不一样，这一次徐理事在他身上点火，像是见到了海伦的帕里斯，但并不急躁，成熟的男人就是已经烧起了情欲的火焰，也像是大局在握那样不紧不慢的优雅。

他们的下半身互相摩擦到彼此的，徐理事解开他的衬衫扣子——

“拉窗帘......唔，把窗帘拉上...啊......”尾调变成甜软的低低呻吟，是徐理事把手放在了他急需抚慰的地方。

“这里是二十六层，没有人会看见的，嗯？”

裤子脱了一半，陆东植的手机响了。

陆东植接完电话回来，看见洗漱完毕、着装整齐的徐理事一脸郁郁。

但他没有心情去说抱歉了。

“宝景出事了。”

电话里阿姨啜泣着说宝景出了车祸，警察厅那边说宝景是渎职、偷窃国有财物，不肯把宝景还给她。

最后是徐仁宇出面才解决的事情。

“没有证据能证明，肇事司机就是沈警长在找的那个杀人凶手，不过根据事故现场来判断，肯定是对方过失，沈警长最后那一枪很可能是为了保护自己才开的。至于枪支的事情，我已经跟熟人打过招呼了，警察厅那边会装作没有这件事的。”

“警察厅会宣布沈警长是在追查凶手的过程中因公殉职，沈夫人的后续生活会由国家负责，这方面可以不用担心了。”

“东植，这不是你的错……”

陆东植好像听进去了，又好像没有听进去。

如果当时能劝住宝景等他一下就好了，如果当时让宝景等他一起去就好了，明明自己也清楚离凶手已经很近了，为什么还会放心让宝景一个人去那么危险的地方？！一切都是因为他。如果不是他想的馊主意，他不会害徐理事也成为杀人犯，不会害宝景遇到车祸被害死......

徐仁宇看着眼前魂不守舍的陆东植，想都不用想，就知道他在责怪自己。善良会变成对自己的残忍，陆东植习惯把自己变成一切罪责的过失方。

他拉着陆东植离开沈家，陆东植走得踉踉跄跄。

“如果东植你觉得这一切都是你引起的话，那就错了。”他让陆东植和自己四目相对，“是因为我被人勒索，所以你才想帮我，因为我被勒索，所以你才会失手杀了朴武锡，所以你没能陪沈警长，所以沈警长意外死亡。”

“如果硬要追究谁对谁错的话，这一切都是我的错。你可以埋怨我，可以恨我，但是不要觉得是你自己的错。”

沈宝景的葬礼举办得很隆重，日子平稳地过去。

在徐理事的半强迫下，陆东植开始定期去看心理医生。

暮春的一个晴天，天空呈现一种高饱和度的暖蓝色，云朵蓬松厚实，浮在半空。

“今天回公司的时候，走过一条街，种了满街的樱花树。”陆东植难得到大韩证券来吃午饭，跟徐理事分享自己上午拍的照片。

徐仁宇说：“我知道。”

“你怎么会知道？又在骗人吧？”

“因为你帽子里有这个啊。”

陆东植笑吟吟地看着徐理事把手伸到自己身后的卫衣帽子里，看他又要玩什么花样。

然后徐理事拿出了一个小小的方盒子，深蓝色丝绒面。

他打开盒子，散落了一地粉樱花瓣。

中间是一枚戒指，金色圆环，中间镶嵌了一带各色宝石。

“虽然......但是我还是想亲口问一次。”徐理事有点不好意思地笑了。

“陆东植，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

茨威格写玛丽安托瓦内特，说，命运所有的馈赠，都早已在暗中标好价格。

徐仁宇的前三十年人生，是不断地被命运索取、苛求。他在人生这支股票上投入了太多，选择过一种高风险的方式去尝试盈利。他用期望收益给自己堆起了沙滩之厦，但风过无声，一切归于原点。

然后有一天，陆东植像一个神明，来到他的生活里，轻而易举将期望解变成真实解。

徐仁宇渐渐和自己和解。

可能三十年的挣扎、痛苦和自我折磨，都是这份馈赠要付出的代价。

高大英俊的成熟男人，和他知世故而不世故的小少年，他们会在冬天撑起同一把伞，手牵手漫步在首尔的初雪夜，他们会在仲春的午后，一起在繁花似锦的街头分享一杯咖啡。

他们的生活还在故事之外继续，而作为看客的我们已经到了退场的时候。


End file.
